Witch with purple hair
by sherlocksbluebox
Summary: Born in 2004, started school in 2014, spent a year in 1975, fell in love in 1994, died in 1998. Francesca De' Mortem's life has been a tale that spread out over decades. Making friends and loosing them. She's experiences all the pain life can throw at you, and she does it with a smile on her face. Because at the end of the day. She does it for the people who became her family.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so this story is an eventual Fred Weasley/OC love story that will have time travelling, I plan for it to be in two parts, Marauders era, and from prisoner of Azkaban upwards. It will also feature a little next generation. Okay, so now that's done I hope you enjoy the story.**_

James Sirius Potter walked into the bedroom of his youngest sibling and only sister. A bucket of freezing cold water in hand. He saw the bright ginger hair pocking out of the white fluffy duvet, the colour of the hair and bedcover contrasting greatly. However James's attention wasn't on his younger sister. It was on the girl in the other bed in the room, a light blue duvet with light purple hair resting on the matching pillow case. Smirking his mischievous smirk inherited from his namesake, he poured the water onto the head of the teenager girl who instantly shot up, hair turning white from shock, she then proceeded to fall of the bed due to sitting up to quickly. With a glare she looked up to see her best friend doubled over in laughter with his younger sister watching from her bed with a smile, having been woken up by the commotion. After a second the glare turned into a grin and her hair lightened to her usual purple colour "Guess I deserved that" she chuckled.

Yesterday, when asked to wake up her best friend, she did so via waiting at the door and throwing water bombs at him. Her aim was excellent and her throws strong. Probably helped that the past three years of school she had been the Gryffindor beater. "Yeah. Anyway, mum says get dressed we're leaving in an hour" James said to both of the girls.

Francesca De' Mortem got up from the floor, smiling at Lily Luna Potter and stretched as she grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom and changing. With another yawn she walked down the stairs and into the open plan living room and dining room. Sat at the counter that was like a small divider for the two rooms was Harry Potter, with his wife Ginny Potter nee Weasley buttering toast in the background. James walked in, still in pyjamas with his hair messy like usual and Albus Potter was sat on the sofa in the living room reading a book. "Morning Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny" She grinned at the two adults who both smiled softly at her and returned the greeting "Alright Al? What chapter you on?" She asked the boy three years younger than her as she grinned at Ginny when handed a plate with two pieces of toast, with just a little bit of melted butter in the middle and the edges burnt black, just the way she liked it.

"I'm on chapter twenty three now. Your right, it is a good read" Albus said to the girl who had become as close a sister to him as his real one, only she was the one protective over him rather than the other way round like it was with Lily. James scoffed from where he was eating strawberry jam lathered toast.

"God Chess, your making him into an even bigger geek" He teased both of them, using the nickname assigned to the girl by himself and there other best friend Fred Weasley.

"Leave your brother and Frankie alone, I think it's good they enjoy reading" Ginny said.

"Besides, it's a book based on a famous muggle serial killer turned into a slightly over the top murder mystery with a twist. Not that educational" Frankie grinned whist Harry shot her an amused look and Ginny rolled her eyes "For the record, I learnt about Jack the ripper when I was seven, and made to study his methods to learn how mundane they were" she pointed out to the group.

"Yeah well, your parents are twats" James scoffed, making the purple haired girl laugh whilst Harry sent him a disapproving gaze and Ginny told him off. It was true though, in fact the truth was much harsher. The De' Mortem family were well known very dark wizards. Some of Voldemort's closest followers and most trusted death eaters were De' Mortem's in both the first and second wizarding war and even when Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter almost two decades ago the family continues to be major supports, believing everything he stood for to be right. All but one, a young metamorphmagus who questioned why it was her parents thought muggles were so bad, or how come muggle born witches and wizards are beneath that of pureblood. Each question earned punishment and the De' Mortem family showed how evil they truly were by performing the cruciatus curse on a six year old girl for every question they disapproved of and every time she changed the colour of her hair.

Francesca, or Frankie as she goes by, learned to keep quiet, to keep her thoughts to herself but she knew that her family were wrong and they were evil. When she got her letter to Hogwarts she knew she didn't want to follow in her families footsteps. She sat in a compartment by herself on the journey there, and when her name was called for sorting she received many dirty looks from all houses other than Slytherin who looked at the girl with pride, including Francesca's very own older brother Terence De' Mortem. That was until the whole hall was stunned into silence by her almost immediately being pronounced Gryffindor, but not before the hat considered Ravenclaw to be an option.

James Potter was the first to talk to her, commenting how his dads godfather had come from an all Slytherin family and was a Gryffindor. Soon they were sharing banter on quidditch, Fred Weasley joining in when the discussion turned to pranks, un-bashfully bragging about the joke store his father owned. From that moment on they were inseparable. Frankie had been invited into the lives of the Weasley and Potter family. Each becoming like her aunts and uncles with Molly and Arthur Weasley becoming like her adopted parents. She went from one house to another during the holidays, especially after getting disowned by her own family, as well as being beaten rather badly by them. However Frankie couldn't help but think it was the best thing that had ever happened to her, because it meant she was free from them.

Soon everybody was rounded up and the group apparated directly onto platform 9¾ where the Hogwarts Express was already waiting to be filled with students. Once on the train James and Frankie separated from Albus and were quick to get there own compartment, soon joined by Fred Weasley who was engulfed in a hug by the girl of the group. "Hey there Red" Frankie grinned, using his nickname

"Hey Chess, how you doing prongslet?" He asked James. See, the three Gryffindor's were well known around the school for being popular, good at quidditch and often pulling pranks whilst still keeping good grades. They were often told that they were like the marauders and golden trio alike and often referred to as the golden marauders. James took great pride in knowing that a Potter was in all three groups. James was the one with the invisibility cloak, Fred a notebook filled with his dads and his fathers late twins first invention ideas, some never completed along with useful spells and potions to try out, and Frankie being handed the Marauders map because Harry felt she was least likely to abuse it, but was just as much part of the family as the other two boys. The three items made pulling pranks easier, more enjoyable and left time to come up with new ideas. It also left time for the three to finish becoming illegal animagus of there own; much like the original marauders.

Francesca's animagus form was a white tiger which earned her the name chess, being black and white whilst it was also a suitable nickname that could be made from her real name. Fred was a bright red fox, and with his ginger hair colour earned himself the name Red. James was disappointed when the nickname 'ginge' was shot down. He himself was named Prongslet after his namesake, despite being an elk rather than a stag. "Hey, guess what I got from dads office" James said excitedly before rummaging around in his trunk and pulling out his 'on the spot potions kit' he had received from George Weasley, Fred's dad, for Christmas. After a letter was sent home school explaining how it had been used to create a powerful dung bomb which exploded causing a whole bathroom to collapse from the insides before fizzing foam filled up the room, the kit had been confiscated and George had received a letter about appropriate gift giving.

"No way, I thought uncle Harry had that under lock and key?" Fred grinned

"He did but you dad taught us how to pick a lock remember" James reminded. They knew several muggle tricks like that. The kit was soon set up "I got a recipe for hair growth that I found… can't remember where I found it but I wrote it down. Thinking of trying it out on Colly Hardbrit. He tried to hex Chess's hair of remember" He said whilst Frankie scoffed

"Try you say? He used the wrong spell, aimed badly and hit my arm, sure all the hair was gone but it was burnt real bad. that's what happens when your arm is set on fire though. Beside we got him back. He was bald with irremovable boils all over his body for a month, real painful once that hurt even worse when you accidentally send a stinging hex his way" Frankie replied whilst the boys grinned in remembrance before shaking there heads.

"Not the point Chess, he messed with one of us, so that means life time punishment. Or at least until we recon he's had enough" Fred said, protective of the youngest member of there group. However seeing her glare he backtracked a little "Or we do this one last thing to him before calling it quits as a welcome to the new year present" He amended

"Better" She nodded in satisfaction. "You got the ingredients?" She asked James

"No, I thought it would be fun to put the plan into action then not have all the necessary items to do it, I was hoping staring at an empty caldron would be enough" James replied with heavy sarcasm to which Frankie rolled her eyes to.

"Okay, okay. Calm down captain sarcasm. Where's the potion instructions?" She asked and James pulled them out. Frankie was the assigned potions master of the group. Each having there own specialities and weaknesses. However being raised to be Slytherin meant she was raised to be able to brew a potion perfectly, luckily for her she was extremely good in the subject and so any punishment for failure from her parents was not necessary.

Soon a silver broth type liquid was brewing away. "Okay, James you need to stir it anti-clockwise once, wait three seconds and stir again, then wait three seconds and stir clockwise once whilst I add the gudyroot, after I've put three Fred you pour the vial of water in slowly" the purple haired teenager directed clearly and they all got to work. It was all going incident free until James potter sneeze, causing extra Gudyroot along with other ingredients to fall into the caldron which turned an admittedly pretty gold colour before bubbly furiously

"Frankie…" James started "don't suppose there is anyway you can reverse this?" James asked, looking at the bubbling potion. Her hair once again going white for the second time today. The colour didn't only mean shock, but also fear or nerves. He took that as a no. "What do we do?" James asked, watching the still white haired girl grab the bubbling caldron

"I'm going to throw it out the window, rather it explode outside than in here" She explained and went to pour the liquid when it burst, half going out the window, the other half covering her. She waited in anticipation but nothing happened. "Well… that was oddly un-dramatic, would have been better if I screamed" She sighed whilst her friends chuckled. "I'm going to go wipe it of in the bathroom" She said to the two, "And get changed" she added. Like always she, Fred and James had shrunk there trunks down to pocket size rather than lug it around. The boys waited ten minutes for her return, getting changed themselves when they heard a loud- very dramatic- scream.

A group of adults sat around the table of number twelve Grimmauld place, all with equal looks of upset and worry. Today was the day, the day they lost one of the most important people in there lives. "James and Fred are going to be devastated" Angelina Weasley nee Johnson finally commented. "She's there sister" She sighed, thinking of how close the three are.

"She's going to be so confused the poor girl" Molly sighed. That night the group silently mourned the loss of the girl they watched die, and then waited over a decade to meet again.

Fred Weasley and James Potter spent the rest of that evening trying to find there missing best friend, even asking the teachers, most of which just answered with a sad smile and told them they didn't know, clearly lying to the two cousins. They walked up to there dorms after the feast, and sitting there on the bedside table between the two beds was a folded up piece of old parchment, and an old looking thick book decorated with aging flowers that clearly had a charm on them to make them last long due to the flowers being real, and a silver heart bauble recognisable as the one Harry and Ginny had almost forcefully demanded James got her as a birthday present last year.

Tentatively, Fred picked up the old parchment, recognising it but with was so much more aged than when eh last saw it only this morning "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" He recited and a map of Hogwarts soon filled the blank space. "Frankie had the map" he mumbled, scouring the map to see if he could place her "She's not on it" He added

"What?" James said, pulling it out of his cousins hands to take a look himself, only confirming what Fred was saying with a sinking feeling in her stomach. He reached out and picked up the thick journal type book, opening it up to see aged pages filled with neat, curvy writing he recognised as there friends, along with several photos of her, in the earliest looking exactly the same as she did this morning with a bright smile as she laid down, leaning against the large tree by the great lake with four familiar boys surrounding her, the tallest of the group, a boy with long hair had an arm thrown around her shoulders and one baring strong resemblance to James II sat playing with a snitch, his arm was also around her shoulder, another tall teenage boy sat down with her legs placed carelessly onto of his whilst he read a book and the final boy was just sat looking at the group with admiration. The picture itself was moving, so they could watch the laugh playing on there friends lips, watch the snitch get tossed up and down, watch the pages turn. The long haired boy nudge Frankie playfully just like Fred and James would do. On the back it said _The marauders_

In the later pages Frankie appeared many years older, looking even more beautiful all dressed up in a long, elegant but simple white dress standing in a daisy field with a flower crown on her head, her hair a dark purple rather than light, looking happier than they had ever see her with Arthur Weasley by her side, appearing to walk her down a gap made in the field, there arms linked. The picture was a muggle one, not moving yet seemed to magical. "What the…" James said confused, he turned the page and saw an old letter which had _James and Fred- my brothers_ written on it. Slowly, they unfolded the letter and looked at the words written.

_Dear James and Fred,_

_If your reading this, then the request I asked of Minnie- Professor McGonagall- to pass on these two objects to this very day September 1__st__ 2019, has been fulfilled. It's odd for me to think that you two, my best friends, my brothers, my fellow golden marauders, are fifteen years old, starting out your fifth year in Hogwarts when I myself who was the youngest of us three- am writing this on my nineteenth birthday, as a married woman -I accomplished my girlish dream of marrying the love of my life- but I'm going to make sure you know about the part of my life I couldn't live with the pair of you; and believe me when I say it is a long one, in fact it could span around fifty years and yet I'm not even two decades old yet. _

_The reason I write this letter now, despite having collected my memories in photographs for the sole purpose of giving them to the two of you, to share my adventures, is that I sense I may not live much longer. I suppose it makes sense now, how your parents treated me with such open arms and familiarity despite being a De' Mortem. Most probably due to knowing I would one day become a member of the family for real._

_The stories Harry, Ron and Hermione told us as children about there time in the second wizarding war can not compare to being here both feeling and seeing it's destruction for real. I have seen much pain during the last year especially, but I've learnt that pain, and anger and fear doesn't cancel out the good, happy memories. Several of which were down to you two._

_I don't believe I ever thanked you both, just for being my friends, for accepting me. You two saved my life. I doubt I would even be alive if I hadn't met the pair of you and if I had lived, there is a part of me that believe I would have eventual scrimmaged to the evil forced upon me via my parents and allowed them to warp my view. _

_I doubt I will ever see the pair of you again and vice versa with you seeing me. That is the saddest part of this story I suppose. However this is my story, told in my weird way through pictures both moving and not along with words spilling from my quill to the parchment as if I don't have any control on what comes out. I hope you two can muster up some patience to read it, I know how the two of you often struggle to stay still for more than five minutes. It was an odd day, one moment on the train with the pair of you in 2019 and the next appearing in front of the great hall at Hogwarts in 1975. But despite it all. I don't think I would change a thing._

_With love always, Your Chess_

_FDM_

.a/6a0115711511ff970b0148c7337898970c-320wi

. 


	2. Chapter 2

i01. wsphoto/v1/1873067347_ 

. 

. 

_**September 1**__**st**__** 1975**_

_Well this is odd I will admit, it's the exact same yet so different. Who would have thought it; forty four years in the past and yet Hogwarts is still the same as it was now, other than the fact Dumbledore is headmaster and the current head of Gryffindor for me hasn't yet been born. But details, details. I've been thinking of the diary that Aunt Hermione gave to me during the holidays which I may or may not have decorated with flowers and small silver diamantes instead of allowing it to be boring. It's quite vintage, I like vintage things. Currently I'm staring at my new roommates, wondering which one will crack first and say hello. Probably me._

_With love, Chess_

Francesca De' Mortem looked around from where she was laying, holding her head which felt like it had just been compressed by something very powerful. It was one of the worst headaches she had ever experiences. She lay there for another few moments "Where the hell am I?" She thought out loud before standing up and chuckling "Oh, I'm at Hogwarts, looks different form the side" she continued to say what she was thing out loud until a familiar cough rung out from behind her. She turned to see Minerva McGonagall standing with her glaring expression, hair in a tight bun, black robs on as usual looking much younger than Frankie had ever seen her. The teenage witch offered a cheeky grin "Hey Minnie, you look fabulous as always. I promise this was only one third my fault but on the plus side I think me James and Fred created a teleportation potion which is awesome." she spoke happily.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" McGonagall demanded of the purple haired teenager girl who looked at the professor with confusion.

"Frankie" She said, wondering why she was being asked her name. She looked around studying her surroundings. "What year is it?" She finally asked.

"1975" Minerva replied in a brisk tone watching curiously as the girls eyes widened and her hair turned white.

"No Way… does that mean your not the headmistress" She finally asked, getting her head around what's happening whilst a look of shock passed momentarily through her face "Would the headmaster be Dumbledore?" she finally asked

"That would be correct." McGonagall answered.

"Awesome" Frankie cheered with a wide smile. "Take me to your leader" She added with a mischievous grin.

Albus Dumbledore peered at the witch in front of him with a glint in his eyes, twinkling behind his half moon specs. He listened to the tale of how Francesca De' Mortem ended up being sent back in time, a small smile playing on his lips. "Well, that's most interesting. And I don't suppose you know what was in the potion?" Dumbledore asked

"Unfortunately no, I know right up until the last part then anything could have gone in. It went bright gold though" she added. Dumbledore hummed slightly.

"Well until we can find a way to send you back to your own time, I suggest you go get ready for your sorting" he said with a small smile, "Best way to introduce Hogwarts first transfer student" He added "There could be a problem with your lack of luggage though" He pointed.

"No problem sir" Frankie said, pulling her shrunken trunk out of her pocket and tapped it with her wand, muttering the spell until it grew to full size. "It's too heavy otherwise" She added at the professors amused look.

"Right then, I'll get this sent with the others" He said, pointing his wand at it. "I have to get to the great hall, I believe the first years are just turning up now if you would like to come with me" he said and the pair walked down to the great hall, Dumbledore entering and Frankie sitting on the steps as the first years arrived.

Inside the hall, people were murmuring as to why Dumbledore was late, as he had never been before, the most popular reason why was that he was doing something against Voldemort that got him delayed. Nobody as expecting the real answer. "Now, before the sorting begins, I would just like to make a small announcement that this year a fifth year student will be joining us, due to personal reason" Dumbledore said. And with that the great hall opened and in walked the first year students with a girl only a few inches taller than some of the first years walking down, in jeans and a shirt with a trilby hat placed onto of her light purple curls. Her skin was pale and her eyes bright with a smile on her lips as her boots echoed louder that the rest of the footsteps in the hall.

"Wouldn't mind having the new girl join our house" Sirius Back murmured to James Potter who chuckled slightly and watched the sorting, all of the first years getting sorted first. Then Francesca's name was called out and silence followed when her surname was called. Slytherin house waiting in anticipation. Only to be shocked when she was sorted into the house of lions. There was no claps but the purple haired witch didn't seem to mind as she stepped down from the stall and walked over, sitting in a spare seat next to Remus. "I changed my mind" Sirius mumbled to James as a few words of welcome were said and Dumbledore started the feast.

Frankie looked in front, examining the food carefully before picking three potatoes, some broccoli and one slice of beef, drizzling it with gravy. "Well isn't this nice, awkward silence" Frankie commented sarcastically, giving a sweet smile to the four Marauders. Sirius Black couldn't help it, the corners of his mouth twitched. It was funny considering the situation.

"You're a De' Mortem" James finally asked, she nodded, her mouth chewing on the bite of beef she just took. "Your whole family are supporters of Voldemort" He accused her.

"There also supporters of normal hair colour" She pointed out to them. "I'm not much of a De' Mortem, I got disowned when I was eleven, I live at a friends house most of the time." Frankie informed them, that fact was surprising.

"How come you're here?" Sirius asked, ignoring Remus shaking his head in disapproval, Dumbledore clearly said it was due to personal reasons. Frankie however just smiled sweetly.

"It was an accident, me and my two best friends were on the way to school, James- that's the name of my friend- had a potions making kit on him that he got back after his dad confiscated it due to creating homemade stuff and blew up a bathroom. It was an accident" She added at there wide eyes. "So anyway, we were making a potion, real simple hair growth one to use on Colly Hardbrit. God I really hate that guy, point is, potion went wrong when ingredient that aren't suppose to be in it got added and it exploded all over me. Long story short I ended up here." she explained.

"Why were you trying to use this potion on this guy anyway?" Sirius asked her.

"He hexed me badly, ended up no hair and covered in real bad burns. We got him back good already. this was like… a welcome back to school present to ourselves" She smiled mischievously, and the marauders decided then. Maybe she wasn't so bad.

Frankie looked at the girls on the other side of the room, she was amused that no one was talking, she was writing in her diary for the first time. This seems like the type of thing you write down. Finally thought she had had enough "Okay, so is this going to be a thing, sitting in silence, staring, the odd glare?" She asked the girls. The blond of the group glared harder whilst the red head blushed and the brunette looked down.

"Well, you know what your family has done?" Marlene McKinnon half yelled at her.

"Yeah I am aware" Frankie said, glaring a little herself. "My family has done a load of real bad things that I can't change even if it want to. But That's not be, you see me supporting a banner with a snake on it. As far as I'm concerned my family is a group of blood traitors, heck my aunts a muggleborn" Francesca said and the red head Lily Evans looked at her.

"How is your aunt a muggleborn?" Lily asked her

"non biological, she's my aunt via the fact I was pretty much adopted by her family" She said for what felt like the hundredth time that night. "By the way, love the hair" She grinned at lily who smiled whilst the final girl in the group, Alice Lightwood giggled slightly.

"I like her, your hair is nice too" Alice replied and the new students winked before scrunching her face up a little and turning it the same bright ginger as Lily's before returning to purple. "Oh you're a Metamorphmagus, that's real rare" Alice exclaimed. It was that that made Marlene warm up to her, she gathered it meant the girl knew a lot of hairstyles.

"So, what's with the diary. You don't seem like the journal type" Marlene asked her.

"Not really, I got it in the summer, decorated it and recent events have caused me to take it up" She shrugged. Nobody else spoke after that, the girls were already falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I decided I'm going to have the marauders know about her being from the future pretty quickly, I want them to become friends ASAP, really close because it influences later chapters and she won't be in the Marauders era for very long.**_

_**September 3**__**rd**__** 1975**_

_It's a relief, it feels like a weight of my shoulder. Just knowing that somebody knows. I feels odd though, that I get to spend time with James, Sirius and Remus (whilst struggling not to punch peter) when Teddy, Harry ect never got to spend time with there parents. But at the same time, I'm not sure I would want to switch places with anybody. Its so surreal being here, seeing these people, interacting with them in a way that should be impossible. But I'm still finding myself feeling homesick._

_With love, Chess_

Waking up, it took Frankie a few moments to remember where she was, or to be more specific _When_ she was. She stood up from her bed and went over to the bathrooms, showering with strawberry body wash and coconut shampoo. She headed over to her trunk and pulled out a uniform, a grey skater skirt reaching three quarters down her thigh and sitting on her waist. She tucked a clean white shirt into the skirt and added red tights and mid-calf lace up combat boots, she wrapped her jumped around her waist and added her Gryffindor cloak. She packed her black satchel bag, making sure to add her glasses into her bag along with the Marauders map. After adding some mascara to her eyes and plaiting back her fringe she stood by Lily who was waiting for her.

The Gryffindor prefect was the only other person who was ready to go. "It'll be nice to have somebody to walk to breakfast with now" Lily commented as the entered the common room. Frankie smiled happily at her.

"I'm used to waking up early, normally I'm the one that has to wake my friends up" She replied honestly, "That and my team had an obsessed quidditch coach who made us get up and five in the morning" She added.

"You were on the Qudditch team at you last school?" Lily asked in surprise.

"Yep, I was a beater along with one of my two best friend Fred, best pair in ho- ho- how do you do?" Frankie stuttered trying to cover up the fact she was about to say Hogwarts, smiling at a first year whilst Lily looked at her confused. "Problem is, when our other friend James is being an idiot, we ended up ganging up on him during matches" She giggled slightly while Lily smiled.

"I think there looking for a beater this year along with a chaser. I'm not sure- I don't pay to much attention to the sport" Lily shrugged as they walked into the great hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table, choosing jam and toast for breakfast whilst watching her new friend pick a very chocolaty muffin. "You should probably keep off the sugar first thing in the morning" Lily commented as Frankie drank some coffee.

"What are you talking about? Sugar in the mornings is the only thing that helps me during school" Frankie replied as she ate the cupcake, she then pointed her wand to her mouth and muttered a spell. Looking at the confused red head she shrugged "it's a breath freshener spell, last twelve hours and only works if you've already cleaned your teeth, my aunt invented it, the muggleborn one. Her parents are dentist" she explained. The next person to come in was somebody she slightly recognised. She remembered the stories of Professor Serverus snake who hated James potter and so also Harry, only he turned out to be one of the bravest men Harry had ever met.

"Severus" Lily called and the greasy haired boy walked over, looking Frankie up and down. "Sev, this is Francesca" She introduced, smiling amused when the purpled haired witch pulled a face at her full name.

"Frankie please, nice to meet you" she smiled holding a hand out for the surprised Slytherin to shake which he did so. He parted soon after that to go over to his friend and the hall was filling quickly and time tables were getting handed out "So, we got potions first. that's my best subject, oh the woe's of being in a Slytherin born family. You end up being able to do the subject far too well" Frankie said dramatically. She looked in the corner of her eye and saw the marauders were coming this way.

"Oh please I don't want to deal with Potter on the first day of class" Lily sighed and Frankie smirked.

"I'll distract him, you go around him, Remus seems like he'll let you past" She said to the red head who nodded. Whilst James and Sirius's backs were turned, Frankie skilfully turned her hair the same length and colour as Lily's, straightening it a little as well to match it so from behind she looked like the girl. "Save me a seat in potions" She added to Lily who nodded and stood up and started to walked away when James spotted the disguised Frankie, walking up to her and throwing and arm around her shoulder "Unless you want to loose that arm, get it off me" She spoke to James who jumped in surprise whilst both Sirius and Frankie burst into laughter at his reaction.

"What, what's with the hair?" James demanded. He watched in surprise as it slowly faded back to the purple curls she had the say before.

"Sorry, my job as a distraction is over, I got to get to potions" She smiled at James and started to walk before swiftly turning on her heel "Actually, one sec, when's quidditch tryouts?" She asked him.

"This Saturday, why? You thinking of coming to watch?" Sirius answered her question and she shrugged

"Something like that"

"I hate homework" Frankie declared after a full day of lessons. Each one was the same as the last and introduction to there OWL year and what they will be studying. The first thing she did afterwards was go and get out of her school uniform, keeping the Gryffindor cloak on. She heard a few murmurs of agreement coming from people she had made friends with. The most eventful part of the day was hearing Lily Evans reject James potter many time when she knew they would start dating in two years and marry in three before proceeding to have a child who would end up being like a father to her. It actually quite messed up if you think about it. "I give up, I'm going somewhere" She sighed

"Where?" Alice asked her

"Not sure, I'll figure it out" Was the response. She then ran up top her room, put some stuff in a bag with and undetectable extension charm and left. She had figured out where she was going, she was going to the quidditch field.

James , Sirius and peter had also had enough of homework, whilst Remus was quite content to continue he decided to go with his friends down to the fields to watch them practise. They didn't know there was somebody else there until the saw a bludger getting hit around. "Whoever that is, they're pretty good" Sirius said, he too was a beater. They watched, now certain it was a girl since they could see the long hair flying around. Soon she dis-mounted and walked over to her bag on the bleacher's the marauders also walking over.

What didn't make sense was the uniform. It was a Gryffindor team uniform with a name and a number. But the only Gryffindor De' Mortem couldn't have a uniform, since she had only been a student for two days. "Where did you get your uniform?" Sirius asked her in an accusing tone, suspicious of her. He was starting to think she was a good person.

"My grandma made it for me?" She said helplessly.

"What's your deal De' Mortem? There's something not right about you" James asked her.

"Is that…" Remus trailed off, picking up a piece of parchment. To anybody else it would look like just any old piece of parchment. But to him it was something completely different. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" He recited and the map started to draw itself. "How do you have this. Did you steal it?" Remus demanded.

"No, of course not." Frankie said, offended "It's mine" she told them, crossing her arms.

"No it's not, so tell us how you got it" Sirius threatened, holding his wand up to her. They watched the tips of her hear turn white, the colour of fear, nerves and shock. She was defiantly hiding something.

"I don't think I can. But I didn't steal it I promise I was given it four years ago" She swore before sighing in defeat and sitting down. Seeing how all four had wands pointed at she relented "Fine, sit down. It's a real weird story" Finally the four boys all sat down, lowering there wands.

"Talk" Sirius added for good measure.

"Alright, I'm talking" She cried out, "Okay, remember me saying how me and my friends were on the way to school and the potion exploded all over me?" She asked and the boys nodded "That's true, thing is, the potion sent me back to here, by that I mean I should be starting my fifth year at Hogwarts 2019" she said, biting her lip and awaiting there reactions.

"Bullshit" Sirius and James both said at the same time.

"Impossible" Remus remarked.

"Prove it" Peter challenged.

"Okay, So I told you about my friends? James and Fred. My best friend basically my family. Fred full name is Fred Gideon Weasley and James's is James Sirius Potter" she told them, that made them quiet for a moment.

"Your best friend is called James Sirius Potter. It's like his parents wanted him to cause trouble" Remus finally remarked and Frankie giggled.

"Yeah, Trust me, he is trouble, we're the school pranksters. You have the marauders which is you lot, then the golden trio which is Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, then you have the golden marauders which is me Fred and James. Our name is totally the best just BTW" she added with a smirk, relieved to be able to talk about it. Although the group didn't know what BTW meant.

"Question, if he's a potter then…" James started

"Question, if you had a son, who would you name godfather?" Frankie retorted. "Either way, it's true. That's how I got the map. Fred and George Weasley, the first Fred, Gideon and Fabien Prewetts nephews, they steal the map in there first year from Filches office and then in Harry's third year give it to him. They were firth years by that time and Uncle George always said they didn't need it after fifth year. Harry was also given the invisibility cloak in his first year" he said. By this point, it didn't take a rocket scientist to work out that Harry was the future son of James.

"So who has the cloak now? If your telling the truth" Sirius asked

"James has it, I got the map, Fred got a book of useful spells, pranks and unfinished plans for prank products from his dad who owns the best prank store ever. It replaced Zonko's in hogsmeade. The owner of that shop retired very happy" Frankie beamed.

"How do you fit into the whole story, how come you got he map?" James finally asked.

"Like I said, I was disowned from my family and taken in by another one. That would be the Potters and Weasley's" She shrugged simple "But your not looking at the big picture here" She added "They big picture is now, right here. There are two marauders maps plus knowledge of the future, and there's a Slytherin I have been dying to prank since yesterday" She smirked and the boys exchanged looks.

"Still not sure I believe you" Remus finally told her

"You're a werewolf" Frankie said out loud like it was nothing, shocking the man. "And you three are Aninmagus.I told you, I'm from 2019 and live in a potter's household. I know these thing. Plus, me red and Prongslet decided we would see if we could become animagus faster, we finished third year" she added and with that sent them a wink, grabbed her broom and mounted, flying back to Gryffindor tower.


	4. Chapter 4

_**November 17**__**th**__** 1995**_

_Still got it, although I miss being partnered with Fred for quidditch, Sirius is quite good admittedly. Plus he punched one of the chasers who thought I was okay to flirt with me, then tell me not to mess up because I was a girl. I put a potion in his drink that night. He went red, I wonder how red he went, did the potion cover the downstairs area as well? Excuse me whilst I go vomit and wash out my brain to remove that imagery. Okay, I'm back. I spent some time exploring the castle, looking for things that are different. I found a few, for instance, the big tree by the bottom of the great lake that had the initials FW + FM carved into it, isn't there. Nor is the burnt down tree by Hagrids cabin, instead there's a peach tree. Also, there isn't as many house elves. Still a lot though. There isn't a queen shaped scorch mark in the Gryffindor common room. The dungeons are also darker and colder. that's about it really that I noticed. Everything else is the exact same. Seriously. How on earth can one place stay almost identical for so long? It's like…. Dude, change with the times._

_Anyway, I got to go, I promised Lily I would help her pick out a dress for the party. Love Chess_

A month of training, a month of preparation, a month of avoiding homework in order to train all comes down to this. The first Quidditch match of the season kicking of with Gryffindor VS Slytherin. It was also Frankie's first match as part of this team. She had made Beater and found she works well with Sirius as a team. Right now she was eating toast, burnt on the edges with a smile on her face "Bout time we got a girl on the team, the guys get so cocky" Marlene McKinnon said, filing her nails and smiling at the girl who's hair was currently a bright green. "What's green?" she wondered

"Determination. Means I'm going to take them down and my hair knows it" She shrugged, smiling slightly. "I'll force it to turn natural again in a moment" she added and Marlene laughed

"It's funny, you say you'll make it turn natural but you mean making it go purple" she chuckled.

"Fine, normal for me. God Mar, just cuz you can't handle my fabulousness" Frankie fake pouted in a dramatic way making the girls she was sitting with laugh. "I got to go, no doubt James will steal my bat and hit me with it if I'm late" she added

"I don't doubt that" Alice commented. As she watched her new friend walk out of the great hall.

"WE WON!" the Gryffindor team shouted, Frankie jumping onto Sirius's back as they walked back up to the castle not bothering to change out of there quidditch uniform. "I think it's safe to say we were amazing "Frankie smirked and the group all agreed. She had gotten a picture of the group together. She wanted to remember her time here.

"Come on, party in the common room" James called and Frankie jumped down from Sirius's back as they all sprinted towards the castle, ignoring Filch as he yelled at them. "Lets stop at the kitchen first" James offered and they did so, going into the kitchen. "Would you like to do the honours?" James asked Frankie with a fake bowed.

"I would be honoured to" She replied before she tickled the pear. They entered the kitchen and instantly house elves ran over and curtsied them. Frankie loved the Hogwarts house elves, they were just so cute. She knew a few of them from her own time.

An hour later Frankie was dancing with Lily, her muggle camera had been passed around the common room. A click alerted the two fifth years that the camera had made it's way into James's hands the picture printed and Frankie grabbed it form his hands, it was a great picture, lily's face was looking beautiful with a wide smile on it, green eyes shining, it caught her mid twirl so her skirt was slightly lifted and her hair was like wild flames dancing around her, Frankie to though she looked quite pretty, she was leaned forward a bit, laughing, she and Lily were both holding hand, half her face was covered with her hair like a curtain but her smile and bright blue eyes were still visible. "Wow, good picture James" Frankie complimented

"You know… it's not bad" Lily admitted, even giving James a small smile which made him beam, the camera was snatched away from him by Sirius and the smile was soon frozen forever in a photograph. Sirius had grabbed Frankie's hand and was pulling her over to where the marauders were, she was squeezed in-between him and Remus, putting a arms around both boys waist whilst there's went around her shoulders, Peter was sat next to Remus, smiling widely and James was behind them, arms stretched out from Sirius to Peter, holding the group together whilst Frank Longbottom took the picture. Frankie soon snatched her camera back, taking various snapshots of friends both with her in it and not. She loved the one where Gideon Prewett had her over his shoulder so her feet was in the air, purely for the gins on both there faces. It was one of the best parties of her life.

"Never again" Frankie groaned, her head rested on her arms at the great hall. She was still dressed in her pyjama's and she was wearing no makeup, her hair was grey and her skin was paler than normal. Lily was chuckling at her new friend.

"I told you not to drink so much" Lily reminded her, giggling when glared at.

"Yeah, thanks, you're a real Samaritan. Well you'll be please to know I've joined your 'I hate James potter' group, damn idiot giving me spiked jelly. You don't give a girl jelly and expect her to say no" She groaned. As she said this the boy in question sat opposite her, oblivious to Lily Evans glares, but then he always seemed to be anyway. He looked just as dreadful as Frankie did, but at least he had some form of school uniform on, his shirt was untucked, the top three buttons weren't done up, his trousers were too big like he put the wrong ones on, his tie was hung around his neck and odd socks were visible. When Sirius sat next to him, the same story could he seen, only difference was it appeared he made time to brush his hair and put the right trousers on.

"If it's any consolation to you Frankie, I hate me right now as well." Frankie looked up then let out a small smile.

"Yeah, that does help. What doesn't is that I made a whole load of hangover cure potion yesterday morning and somebody stole it. When I found who that snot nosed kid is I am going to poison them so bad the sorting hat will have a fit, declare me a Slytherin and then burst into flames" she threatened darkly.

"Note to self, Frankie gets scary when mad" Sirius said.

"Nah, that's just a woman thing, My friend James, other James, he used to call me cranky Frankie. Course I would curse him for it, but the name stuck" she smirked "Common then, best get to potions" she sighed sadly, holding her hands up for Lily to pull her up which she did but not before making sure the girl was reminded one again she did tell her not to drink so much.

Once seated in potions it was a fight for Frankie to stay awake, her warm cosy pyjamas didn't help much and neither did Slughorn telling the class they were going to be brewing a sleeping draught. Frankie raised her hand and the potions master called on her. With a yawn she started to speak. "Sir, due to lack of sleep, I think it would be mightily dangerous of me to brew this potion. Just saying" She said. James Potter scoffed, no way that would work.

"Well my dear girl, you're right of course five points to Gryffindor for initiative. If you could just sit at the back and read up on the theory of the sleeping draught then, that way you won't be inhaling the fumes" Slughorn smiled at her, she was a good potions student and a de' Mortem, he was attempting to get her into the Slugclub. James, Lily and Sirius watched in disbelief as she winked at them and went to sit in the back.

Looking at his best friend expression Remus smirked "It won't work" He told James who scoffed.

"Course it will" He shrugged before proceeding to repeat what Frankie said to the professor who frowned deeply at him.

"Now now mister Potter, don't try and get out of doing your work" Slughorn replied, James looked at the back of the dungeon to Frankie who winked at him, causing him to sulk at the injustice of it all. Severus Snape was the quickest with his potions. He was sat with a book when a girl with a dip dye looking hair of purple with grey tips sat next to him. He looked at the girl suspiciously, especially considering she was not only a Gryffindor but friends with Potter and the rest of the marauders.

"What's up Snape" she greeted in a bored tone. "You know, other than being all potion mastery" she added with a half smirk. Severus looked at her in confusion, why on earth was she talking to him?

"Why are you talking to me?" Snape finally asked and she looked at him amused.

"Cuz you're Lily's friend, and you don't seem all that terrible, you know, other than the fact your tie is green, got to admit though, most of my issues with slytherin stem form family issues" She shrugged carelessly, she was sleepy and the scent of the draught of peace potions wafting up her nose wasn't helping.

"Yes well, I don't particularly like Gryffindor either nor your friends, other than Lily of course" Snape quickly amended and Frankie chuckled in return.

"Hey look, already got something in common" She joked and Severus felt the corners of his lips twitch. "That was a smile, I win" She chuckled. "Now I'm going to sleep and as my new friend I hope you wake me up before Sluggy over there comes and shouts at me" she said, patting Snape on the shoulder, it was seconds before she was sleeping, using her potions book as a pillow. Although still sceptical about why she was talking to him, Severus did indeed wake her up before she could get into trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

_**December 25 1975**_

_My first Christmas without my friends, I should probably feel a little sadder than I do right now, but that could be due to the alcohol that Sirius snuck into me. Although I am not getting drunk like when the party a month ago. God, I cans till feel that hangover if I squeeze my eyes up tight and ht my head against the wall. Not that I do that of course, well, more than once. Anyway my dear journal. I'll be back in a moment. It now seven in the morning. I've already waited three hours I'm not waiting any longer to wake up the rest of the house._

_Merry Christmas, Chess._

_**January 1**__**st**__** 1976**_

_I can't believe I told them. Not like I had a choice. Stupid Veritaserum. Worst case scenario, the treat me delicately like a flower or something, giving stupid pity and sympathetic looks. Best case scenario. They pretend nothing happened. Ah well, at least I got my midnight kiss right? Was weird but hey, bad luck not to._

_Happy new years, Chess_

"IT'S CHRISTMAS" Francesca De' Mortem and Sirius Black yelled loudly in James Potters ear. This year, not only was Sirius Black staying at the potter manor for the holidays, but so was Frankie. Only a week in and after two days of being suspicious of the young witch due to her family history, Mrs Potter was doting on her. James sat up quickly and breathed heavily, the surprise of suddenly having his two of his best friends either side of him on his bed, leaning on there side elbow propping there heads up, wicked grins on there faces.

"You both look terrifying" James commented to which they both laughs, standing up and pulling him out of bed.

"Yeah terrifyingly fabulous" Frankie scoffed. She was still wearing pyjamas, a simple red jumper with a snowman on the front, a pair of purple and red tartan shorts and long red sock reaching above her knees. Her hair was un-brushed, at the top by her roots it was the usual purple colour, fading into orange for half of before a goof three inches of the tips went yellow, showing her excitement and happiness. The whole of Hogwarts were soon made aware of her love of the holidays as she spent the whole of December so far with a Christmas jumped in exchange for her Hogwarts one, wearing tights with Rudolf or Santa prints, when she tied her hair back or plaited it she entwined holly into it, painted many of the girls nails with different Christmas themes. Even claiming slithering and Gryffindor needed to get along for the holiday season because green and red was the Christmas colours, and they could continue to hate each other after new years. She was also prone to bursting into Christmas songs, both Muggle and wizarding. James and Sirius watched as she ran out of the room, hearing her trip and fall down the stairs "I'm Okay" she yelled.

"I think she might actually murder one of us if we keep her waiting" Sirius mused.

"You know, I'm more cared of her when she's happy than when she's angry" James added and the two friends nodded in agreement.

"~ Jingle bells. Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh. HEY!~" Frankie and Mr Potter sung together whilst Mrs Potter watched in amusement "~Dashing through the snow, in a one- horse open sleigh, over the hills we go. Laughing all the way HA HA HA, Bells on bobtail ring, making spirits bright, oh what fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight HEY!~" the sung, bursting into the chorus.

Frankie went over and pecked both boys cheek "James your dad is amazing, how come you don't sing Christmas songs with me" She pouted and James just chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"You are far to childish" he told her. Frankie shrugged as she beamed at Mrs Potter who was putting pancakes o there plate.

"That's because I never got to have Christmas until four years ago" She shrugged before thinking about it, seeing the sympathetic looks on the faces of the people around her "Does my sob story and horrible childhood earn me extra syrup on my pancakes?" She asked and Mrs Potter laughed

"Sure sweetie" she said, adding a little more, making the girl happy.

An hour later the group was in the living room, a big pile of present sunder the large tree. Everybody exchanged them, opening one at a time. James, Sirius and Frankie were all impatient for there go, which made Mr and Mrs Potter laugh. "My go" Frankie claimed, pulling out a present for Mrs Potter girls, a nice pair of silver earrings with a red gem on it that emit's a pleasant smell of apple and cinnamon when worn.

"Thank you Frankie, there just darling" Mrs Potter gushed, hugging the girl. Mr Potter was next, he received exactly one hundred ties, since he was a business man, some were smart, some were novelty and some doubled as a napkin. He was quite happy with them. James was next. The first was a Christmas jumper seeing how he refused to go out and buy one. The second was a book of 'the best clever insults to yell during a quidditch match that you won't get in trouble for' All the men roared with laughter at that. Mrs Potter didn't approve of that so much.

"My go, common Frankie" Sirius said. He handed over a personalised bludger, the same one that was tampered with in there last practise and broke Sirius's arm. It was now covered in Gryffindor symbols, sparkles and glitter looking very harmless. It made him and James laugh loudly, he also got a 'best pick up lines, written by a witch to help the wizards' She also gave him a wink with that presents "Not that's it's necessary, but thank you Frankie, I'll have to try them out on the ladies back at school's she said giving a wink of her own.

"Oh god, ive doomed us all" Frankie groaned. Soon she had a pile of presents, a collections of dresses, shirts and tights form Alice, Marlene and Lily. A pranking set from James, a bunch of chocolate and a multicolour's feather quill from Remus, more sweets form Peter, a pretty necklace with a silver queen chess piece form Sirius. From Mr and Mrs Potter she received a hair care kit (presumably Mrs Potter chose it out) she looked at the smaller square shaped present in her hand, she un wrapped it and saw a mug that made her jaw drop.

"What is it?" James asked her curiously.

"it's a mug" she said with glee, confusing them "A coffee mug, an unlimited coffee mug. It fills with coffee automatically when the owner taps it as says a word. I get to pick the word and then I have coffee forever. It's awesome" she smiled.

"Who's t from?" they asked and she shrugged

"Snape" she told them, James dropped his new broomstick care kit onto Sirius's foot. "What, we're friends- just because you guys don't get along. I've told you all before I'm adorable, it's hard to resist this face" she shrugged teasingly. "Can you pass me my last present please?" She asked and the big box was handed over. She ripped of the paper and squealed in delights to see tiny fluffy ginger kitten with bright blue eyes. "Aww, I'm going to name you Billy, Billy the cat" She smiled wistfully.

"Aww, he's so cute. Who bought you that?" Mrs Potter said, going over and scooping up the cute kitten into her arms.

"I did" she grinned "I bought myself a Christmas present, the lady in the shop said he won't get much bigger than that" she shrugged. "Oh I love Christmas" she grinned at them both, picking up all the wrapping paper and throwing it in the fire so it all burnt. "When is Remus and Peter going to be here?" She wondered.

"Remus is coming for dinner, Peter won't be here till three, there all sleeping over as well" James said.

"You realise if you all camp out in your room I will invade it right?" Frankie sad.

"We're aware Chess" They shrugged, talking together. After refusing to take no as an answer, Frankie helped Remus out during the full moon. They were surprised to see the big black and white tiger, but it didn't take them long to work out exactly why they chose the name Chess for her animagus form.

"Okay, Mrs Potter do you mind if I take a nap?" She asked the woman who told her it was no trouble. She walked over to the big arm chair and curled up on it, Billy quickly running over and curling up on her. Within seconds both the kitten and the human were sleeping, letting out quite cute snores.

The potters were throwing a party. A new years party. James was currently in the process of deciding what expensive piece of jewellery he should get his female best friend due to the fact Lily Evans was currently in the bedroom opposite his. She only came for Frankie, and Frankie (although wanting the redhead here herself) invited her largely for James' benefit. Right now Lily was in a pretty strapless blue dress with a gold belt around the middle, wearing gold and black bracelet, gold earrings with black feathers dangling (A present from Frankie for Christmas) and a pair of black heels. Her hair was up looking stunning and a simple black winged eyeliner highlighter her bright green eyes. Having originally no intentions on staying any longer than to help Frankie get ready, she was boring the dress. "Is every dress you own blue?" Lily had asked when looking through them. At least they were the same size as each other.

"The formal ones yes" Was her answer. She herself was wearing a knee length blue skater dress with lace on the top half, some of it was backless as well, she herself was wearing black thick caged heels along with Smokey brown eye shadow on her blue eyes. "Give me two minutes Lily, my camera is in James's room" She said. She quickly went across the hall, knocking on James room and entering. She almost missed the fact the boys jaws dropped before nervously looking down. "What? Does it look dreadful?" She asked anxiously. The top half o her hair was pinned back in a bun, her fringe still down a little, the rest of her hair was in neat loose ringlets. She didn't often dress up, in fact she didn't' often wear a lot of makeup either than a simple school routine.

"You look stunning Francesca" Remus spoke honestly, walking over and giving the suddenly shy girl a hug, he kissed her cheek in a brotherly fashion. Frankie blushed

"Don't say that, your not suppose to compliment me, I'll get all self-conscious" she groaned "Oh right, I came in for my camera. Trust me James, your going to faint when you see Lily. Just a bit of advice, when it come sot midnight, hold up a piece of mistletoe and just kiss her cheek, do I sweetly like, it will seem like more of a romantic gesture than snogging her. You got it?" She told him and James nodded. He trusted Frankie's advice. After all, it was gotten peter a date with the girl he lied. Sure the date was a disaster, but it took place.

After hour of dancing with various people, everybody was making there way outside. Counting down from ten until midnight. Frankie turned to her left, leaning up and kissing the person next to her. It was quite a deep kiss and lasted a minute of so, hands in each others hair, influenced by the other kissing couples and two shots of fire whiskey. Breaking apart Frankie looked up at Sirius. "Not bad Black" She commented.

"Hmm, wasn't was it, back atcha De' Mortem" Sirius shrugged. That was it for them, neither had romantic feeling for one another, neither wanted to start a relationship. It was just a kiss at midnight to celebrate the new years.

After changing into pyjamas and saying goodbye to Lily, Frankie entered the boys room, sitting cross legged on James's floor. "How'd it go" She asked the youngest potter with a expectant grin. He was smiling goofily.

"I did what you said, and she went bright red, didn't hit meat all like Pete said she would, instead he said Happy new years James. I tell you, this is the year this is the year Lily Evans will be mine" James declared.

"He says this every year" Remus muttered into Frankie's ear, making her giggle slightly. "We're about to play truth or dare, want to join?" Remus asked. She sat down eagerly. They were using a truth serum as well, making it more interesting.

"Truth or dare?" it went on for a while doing things like switching the salt for the sugar, declaring who was the hottest girl in school, which marauders did Frankie find most attractive (Remus) run around naked outside, put ice down your pyjama bottoms, why does Peeves the poltergeist have a crush on Frankie ("Because I'm fabulous" she informed them) All sorts of things. They were particularly cruel about Frankie's dare's considering it was the first time with her playing with them. "Okay, okay. I'll pick truth" she said after the last round's horrible dare from Sirius. (Climb to the roof and scream that Sirius black was the sexiest man on the planet, the lie felt bad on her tongue. He spent two rounds pouting for that comment)

"Worst thing that's ever happened to you" James shrugged. He had been asked that question previously.. The answer was walking in and finding his pet owl was dead. Frankie had already taken the shot of Veritaserum so she couldn't stop the answer form coming out of her mouth.

"The cruciatus curse when I was six used ten times straight for telling my parents I didn't think Muggleborns were any different to us. Every time hurt, but it hurt the worse when I was six. Really what makes that the worst thing that's ever happened to me is the fact it was my mum and dad, five times each. It made me realise my parents didn't love me." she said. She said it so nonchalantly, but there was tears in her eyes which she quickly wiped away. "Excuse me. I have to go pretend I'm busy whilst I cry" She added as she stood and left the room, slamming the door slightly on the way out.

The Marauders looked at one another in shock. None of them knew what to think. All the stories you hear of the death eater, the voldemort supporters, even the ones that actually mention the De' Mortem. Sure you know they are evil, you understand that, but if you've never experienced it yourself then it's harder to put into perspective. Now what was hard to them to understand is how come a girl can go through that much abuse, acts unspeakable, and yet still wake up every morning with a smile on her face. "She may have the surname De' Mortem, but I think she's the most Gryffindor of us all" Remus finally said. The other nod in agreement.

"Agreed now, we don't treat her different alright. She's still Frankie, she's still already gone though that before we knew about it. Only difference is now we know" James said.

"Of course" They all agreed. That was that. Nobody spoke of it again.


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is the final chapter before Prisoner of Azkaban. Just saying.**_

_**March 29**__**th**__** 1996**_

_I could be home soon. I'm real excited to find out this news, Sirius, Peter, James and Remus not to much. Especially after accidentally learning I don't actually know them in the future. But come June ad they think the potion will be ready after many failed attempts to get something that even looks remotely right. Right now the weather is warming up, bring on spring. Minnie got annoyed at me for wearing a pair of grey shorts instead of the usual skirt's but hey, I put on red tights with it and my usual boots, looked pretty awesome if I do say so myself (and I do) I wonder if I will let James and Fred read my journal. I've not been amazing at keeping up with this. I don't think I did any entries in February. If not and I do let you read this, I should let you know I got 14 valentines cards. Seriously like what the hell? I never get more than like, three. I also went on a date with his raven claw called Lucas McKane. The butterbeer he spiked with love potion ended up over his head. Also Fabien and Gideon charmed his legs so every time he tried to apologise, he would cough up a flower instead Minnie ruined the fun by removing the charm. It was funny though. Those boys are something that's or sure. _

_God I miss Red and Prongslet, they would love it here especially helping Mooney out with his furry little problem. I miss waking up in the mornings, still only half awake, walking down the stairs like a zombie only to walk up the ones to there room, kicking the door open and chucking things at them until they get up, normally by falling of the bed. Three months. Although excited to get back, I plan on cramming in as much time with my friend here as possible_

_Love chess_

_**June 8**__**th**__** 1996**_

_I should be home in a few hours. I'm kind of scared, what if I get sent further into the past? God that will suck. Although I had no idea how good seventies music was until now, there rock music totally rocks. Which I guess makes sense but it's funny, because I call it classic rock and everyone else thinks it's modern. This won't be long. In fact I'm pretty sure that's it for my internal monologue. Yep. that's it. Nothing else to say. Actually, I should probably remind myself for future reference why the ink is smudged. I'm sad. I'm upset to be leaving. But hey. I'll be with my boys again soon. _

_Hopefully for the last time, Chess_

Marlene nodded discreetly at Alice, who turned her head a little and let out a small cough. Frankie leaned up and yawned loudly, nobody noticed the three fingers she was holding up. Lily looked anxiously. She had never pulled a prank before but she was the best at charms work out of the group. Noticing The marauders were walking in she muttered the charm to the certain tile and the great hall doors before hurrying down to sit next to Frankie. Marlene, being the tallest, had been stood waiting for them to arrive, on seeing them walk towards the great hall she had given Alice the signal who in turn gave one to Frankie who gave hers to Lily who was by the doors.

The marauders thought it would be funny to put a hair removal potion into the girls shampoo, inspired by Frankie's story of Colly Hardbrit who tried to charm hers of. Luckily this type of potion had been used on the metamorphamangus before so she knew the antidote. The first part of there prank on the four boys was easy enough. They try to go into the great hall, as they were now. And the doors slam in there face. That was to get everyone's attention for when they do open the doors and take a step forwards, only to slide on the suddenly slippery floor, falling over and sliding down the hall. Just like they were now. Guessing what had happened the boys glared at the girls who were smiling sweetly. "That was weak" Sirius scoffed as they took a seat at the table. Then came in play the next part of the plan. Frank Longbottom and the Prewett twins came up and distracted the marauders with quiddtich talk giving the girls a chance to lean forward and put one drop of a green potion Lily, Frankie and Snape made. Severus was only to happy to assist in a prank against James as well as helping Lily. He was surprised she was joining in with such activated though. The three distractions left and the girls all acted natural, talking about a history of magic assignment when the boys started tucking in.

They noticed peopled were snickering but didn't realise why, not until serious looked at his fringe. "My hair is green?" He said "OH MY GOD MY HAIR IS GREEN" he yelled dramatically, causing people to laugh.

"Really, dying our hair. That was your big prank?" James scoffed unimpressed still.

"No, that would be weak" Marlene said with a playful pout as she held up a mirror.

"We turned your hair into grass" Alice said brightly and bubbly, she was proud. This was her first ever Prank. Frank came up to her and gave her a small proud kiss, putting an arm around her.

"Grass?" Peter asked "Why grass. Who even came up with that?" He had to know.

"Who do you think." Marlene said with a raised eyebrow. "Frankie's the one with the messed up mind. Originally she wanted to turn your hands and arms into plants but Lily convinced her not to. Actually lily said to turn your hair into a plant, then came the grass idea" Marlene listed, the ginger and purple hair girls shrugged there shoulder modestly.

"Lilykins, I didn't know you had it in you, suddenly I'm even more attracted to you. I don't suppose you want to go on a date this weekend?" James asked her

"Shove of Potter" Lily asked but the blush on her face didn't; go unnoticed by anyone at the table.

A first year passed the her and the marauders as they sat under the tree at the great lake. "Hey, little miss hufflepuff, cute bunched by the way" Frankie called to a small blond who past, blushing and touching her hair "Can you take a picture of me and these goons? I got a new film in my camera, it can print moving pictures now" She smiled proudly as the girl agreed. All of them smiled, it was a warm day and they were feeling lazy. Smiling up at the camera the girl took the picture and handed over the camera as it printed out. "Thank you sweetie" Francesca grinned. She looked at the picture. "Tell you what, think it captures us nicely, James with his snitch, Remus with his book, Sirius with his arms around a girls shoulder me using you guys as arm and chair rests and Peter looking at us like were loons" She shrugged they all grinned. She used the multicoloured feather quill she got for Christmas and wrote on the back _the marauders_

"We look good in that picture that hufflepuff should go into photography. You know Chess, I don't' think we actually said it, but you are a proper marauders now, whether you leave and go back to the future or whatever" Remus said. "I mean, you turn into a animal, you have a nickname, you even have your own map. Plus you prank. This that's safe to say your one of us right guys?" He asked

"Course" The all guffed like it was suppose to be obvious

"Thanks guys. I'm honoured" she said, wiping away a false tear. They all chuckled. Frankie looked down, playing with the camera in her hand "Actually. Professor Dumbledore said I could be going home in June, right after the Exams" she said, head lowered. It was now May, that was in just two months times. The who group was upset. "Can't exactly tell anyone else though. Not like they would believe me. Oh hey, I'm Francesca De' Mortem. I'm from the future and I'll be going back to the future in two months. I'm sorry I won't be able to send a postcard" she mocked in a deep voice.

"So what? You're just going to leave without telling anyone your leaving?" James asked shocked.

"That was the plan" Frankie sighed. "What else can I do. I might tell them I'll be going to a different school, but what excuse do I give for not writing?" Francesca asked. "I'm upset guys, but I'm still looking forward to be going home" she admitted. The boys frowned a little but soon, (and none of them are sure who initiated it) they were in one big group hug.

"We will miss you" The all seemed to say.

"How'd it go?" Remus asked his friend. Frankie shrugged, sitting next to him, laying a head on his shoulder, stretching her legs out so they rested on the table in front of them. The two were in the common room. Remus chuckled slightly as she yawned at the same time her cat did.

"Okay" she said, she and Billy both stretching out there arms. "Sleepy now" she mumbled, seeming to snuggle into Remus deeper as she prepared to sleep.

"You know, I didn't noticed until now, but you share a lot of cat like characteristics" Remus mused, putting an arm around her. They had formed a very strong brother and sister like bond.

"I'm a tiger. Roar" She said half heartedly. "Billy is the kitten." she added, a passing click made her open Her eyes lazily to see Alice and Frank smirking at the pair.

"Sorry, too cute to pass up" Alice commented. Frankie held her hand out and took the picture that was moving, Remus was stroking her hair slightly, a smile playing on his face whilst Billy was doing puddings on her legs, creating small holes in the top of her bright purple tights she had on with her uniform today. The couple left the two friends alone.

"We do look adorable Remus. I think it's Billy" Frankie shrugged, showing him the picture. Remus chuckled at her.

"really? I think it's me that makes it such a good photo, my face looks pretty handsome there" He shrugged

"You've been hanging around with Sirius to long" was what she replied teasingly, causing Remus to pout with false hurt. "So glad exams are over though. I'm leaving tonight Rem" she added with a sigh, eyes closing once more whilst Remus nodded sadly.

"I heard." was what he responded. "I will miss you Chess, your one of my best friends, and my sister" he declared.

"Back to you Brother Remus… I made you sound holy" she sniggered slightly. Remus rolled his eyes at her immaturity. Before he could reply, the girl was asleep.

Alice, Lily and Marlene eyed there fellow dorm mate suspiciously as she got dressed, pulling on a pair of black shorts, a light pink shirt and a black floral sheer cardigan. Adding a watch bracelet and some small heeled ankle boots. She even put makeup on her face and a headband into her hair for accessory rather than to pull back her fringe. "Going somewhere?" Lily asked as she watched her friend shrink down her trunk to pocket size. Francesca looked up, slight tears in her eyes which surprised the girl. "What's wrong Frankie?" she asked the girl who's hair was light blue, a sign of sadness.

"I'm leaving" She told the girl who all gasped a little. "And I'm sad about it, more than I thought I would be. I didn't intend to become such good friends with you all. Because I didn't think I was going to stay here for nearly a whole year" she told the girl, confusing them. "Look… I came to Hogwarts by accident. I was suppose to go to a different school. Please don't ask how come I ended up here because I can't go into detail. But now I have to go to the place I belong too and I'm not going to be able to contact you" She said. Now the girls eyes had tears in them as well.

"You're leaving. To the boys know?" Marlene chocked out.

"The marauders know. They've known for a while now. But they were sworn to secrecy. Nobody else does other than Minnie and Dumbledore" she confessed. Alice stood up. Taking the camera from on top of Billy's cat cage and set it up on timer.

"Well then. One last picture" she said as all four of them gathered together although the flash went of four times. "We can all remember this moment now." Alice said.

It was an hour later that Francesca De' Mortem, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew all walked into Albus Dumbledore's office where Horace Slughorn, Minerva McGonagall and the headmaster himself were all waiting for them. All of them had an emotionless expression on there face as a clear glass cup fill with a gold potion was put out in front of Frankie who took it in her hand that wasn't holding a cat cage and gave a small nod. "This looks like the potion that sent me here" She nodded.

"On three then miss De' Mortem" Dumbledore said. She had been warned of the risks, that it might not work, that either way she could only take it once, that she could splinch, that she could be sent to the past once more, or the wrong part of the country. Taking this all in she looked at her friends and gave a small smile before drinking it, event Hugh last time she just got covered in it. It seemed this was worked fast because it was only seconds before she let out a scream due to the pain in her head and the room started spinning.

Getting a sense of da ja vu as she laid down on the cold stone floor that she knew was the front of Hogwarts great hall.

/pictures/get_image/2886-1280x1024-tagme+breed-solo-lying-whiskers-looking+at+viewer-red+ 


	7. Chapter 7

_**September 1**__**st**__** 1993**_

_So it wasn't my last entry. Which sort of sucks, but in all fairness I think I would have continued anyway. Really getting into this diary malarkey. I'm incredibly upset that I can't go home, but hey, Remus is one of my school teachers now and I get to repeat a year of school so I already know most f the answers. Pretty coolly if you think about it. I wonder what Fred and James would think? God I am so going to tease Mooney for all he's got. Actually, no I won't, he's going to be an awesome teach I just know it._

_Once again the hat considered Ravenclaw and once again I made Gryffindor. It's the prankster in me, I stops me from joining the cleaver clogs. Although if I'm being honest the only reason I would prefer to be Ravenclaw is the fact I love the colour blue. So really, not much reason to be one._

_Well I'm knackered already. Going to sleep now. Bye- Love chess._

Francesca De' Mortem stood up, wiping down the dust of her clothes. She looked around. Once again she had arrived at Hogwarts but was she in the right year. Hearing the disturbance in front of the great hall, two teachers both with stern expressions on there face wearing black robes. They hurried down, neither like the other but both liked to keep the students in line. However there shocked expressions on seeing the purple haired witch holding a cat cage and a shattered glass cup couldn't be hidden. "Miss De' Mortem?" Minerva McGonagall asked. Severus Snape looked more confused than shocked considering eh was seeing a teenage girl he spent his own fifth year with. Her sudden disappearance had confused many people since she was popular with many of all houses.

"Minnie? Old Sev?" She asked before groaning "Damn, this is not 2019 is it? Wrong year and I can't try again because the potion would only work once, Oh my god" she gasped, tears in her eyes "I'm never going to go home" she said, a tear slipping down her cheek. Minnie felt her face soften.

"I'm so sorry Frankie" the head of Gryffindor house spoke sadly. "I suppose informing Professor Snape of your origins is in order" McGonagall "For the record Miss De Mortem, it's 1993" She added. Frankie wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Umm, Severus, I'm actually from 2019, but had a potion spilt on me and we didn't know what the ingredients were. And it send me back to 1795. Then I took another potion June 8th 1996, which was literally five minutes ago for me, and now I'm in…. whatever day it is 1993. Crap. I'm still fifteen, my birthday isn't until July. That sucks. Ah well. That means Snapes going to be my potions teacher. Hahaha, I am going to cause _SO_ much trouble for you. Call it payback for calling me a blood traitor last month when you were suppose to be my friend" she added, poking her tongue out childishly. She didn't bring up the fact he also called Lily and mudblood. She didn't need to. Serverus was still in shock but he suppose it makes sense. She often did do and say things that he had never heard of.

"It's September 1st De' Mortem, you can either repeat your fifth year, or start your sixth" she said. Frankie thought about it.

"I'll repeat owl year get better grades, won't both change my birthday either might as well just say I'm still fifteen instead of confusing myself" She said speaking more to herself than the two teachers.

"Very well De' Mortem" She nodded, a small smile on her lips "Well I had hoped I wouldn't have to see you for another few years but it's nice to see you either way" Minnie said.

"Ahh, I knew you loved me really, those detentions were all just a cover" Frankie cheered enthusiastically. Snape rolled his eyes. He remembered all of the trouble she got into in those few months, including burning down a peach tree after eating a hot sweet that causes fire to come out of your mouth. He knew he was going to be in for a tougher year of controlling the pranksters of Hogwarts. Especially since the weasley twins were in fifth year. "Do I need to be sorted again?" The witch asked and McGonagall nodded. Frankie followed behind the two teachers where she was told to wait

The head of Slytherin house and the head of Gryffindor house entered the great hall, both approaching the headmaster who looked at them with a small smile. "Albus, Francesca De' Mortem has just dropped in" McGonagall said. Dumbledore nodded. He had wondered whether the potion he had given the metamorphmangus all those years ago was successful.

Dumbledore stood up, getting the attention of the student eating there first course. "It seems, we have one more student to sort. She has come earlier than expected, Fifth year Francesca De' Mortem" he called. On hearing the name, people murmured. Seventh year Slytherin Stephan De' Mortem wondering if that meant he had more family he wasn't aware of. Slytherin excited to get a new student, the rest of the hall groaning at the thought of having another De' Mortem here at Hogwarts. A few of the teachers who had been there for that one year in 1975/1976 recognised the name. Remus Lupin was one of them. His eyes widened, chocking on his drink. The doors to the great hall opened and in walked the five foot three purple hair witch. Pulling her long purple curls up as she walked, putting it in a bun and holding it together with her wand. She sent a wink up at the staff table and quickly sat on the stall.

_Ahh the girl from the past and from the future. Pretty clear where you belong by now De' Mortem, although Ravenclaw would still suit you well. GRYFFINDOR_ the hat yelled the final word. Like her sorting in 1975 nobody clapped until Dumbledore started too. Even then it was just because of the stern look on the headmaster face.

She wasn't wearing a school uniform. It was another reason she stood out. She took a seat next to a red head with a head boy badge pinned to his chest. She recognised him a little. Percy Weasley. The feast continued. "De' Mortem was it?" Percy began. The girl looked up, grinning

"Yep, though I prefer Frankie" she shrugged, putting a hot roll on her plate and a slice of beef, making a beef and gravy sandwich. It was tasty. She was also tired, considering it was already about nine when she left, now it was around half seven.

"Not keeping to family tradition are you?" Percy asked and she chuckled.

"My hair is purple? Do I seem like the traditional type?" She questioned. Percy huffed and turned away. "Okay then. Nice conversation. Not rude or anything" She said sarcastically. After the feast is finish Dumbledore stands up again.

"Now that out stomachs are filled and out thirst is quenched, a have a few announcements to make. This year we have two changed in staff. First we are pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts position. Good luck to you professor" Dumbledore said. People clapped half heartedly, seeing how he was in shabby robes with a few scars on his face they didn't think much of him. Harry, Ron, Hermione though clapped loudly, due to seeing him in action already. Frankie however, probably clapped the loudest and most enthusiastically, getting and eye roll from the new professor as she winked at him. "As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!" Dumbledore said happily. He got a roar of cheer from people, standing up, making the table move slightly as he waved and smiled at everybody.

After the feast, Frankie walked out with the rest of the Gryffindor, but stopped, whilst they went up the stairs she turned left, knocking on the door to the office of the defence against the dark arts teacher. Remus swung it open. "I guessed it would be you Chess" He said, the old nickname slipping of his tongue naturally.

"Yet you always denied being psychic" Teased Frankie. Remus always seemed to know what somebody was going to say before they said it. Remus snorted a laugh, letting her in. the purple hair witch automatically sat on the teachers desk. "Tell me Moony, if I misbehave in class and act like I used to when you would laugh along, will you still laugh or will I get a detention?" She wondered. "Because I will be severally disappointed if you don't play favourites" she asked the teacher who rolled his eyes.

"I don't think I can Frankie, however I know you've done all of this before and I helped you with your homework half of the time so I except you to do it" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"You know for me literally hours ago I fell asleep on your shoulder right? Now your like…. Old" she said and Remus snorted a laugh.

"I'm thirty three" Remus corrected and she scrunched her nose.

"I'm not even sixteen yet" She reminded him. "So, I listened to the rumours, Padfoot is a criminal now huh?" She sighed, but knew she was innocent she also knew there was no telling him. Not yet anyway.

"He betrayed Lily and James and killed Peter." Remus replied darkly. "Alice and Frank had a boy named Neville he's two years younger than you. His middle name's Frankie. It's close enough to Frank to not have to answer questions" He added "We all joined the order of phoenix, James became and Aurour like he wanted. Snape is potions master as Hogwarts. Harry is here. He looks just like James" Remus sighed and Frankie nodded

"I know, it's weird I mean, Harry is practically my dad in the future, the people, the ones here younger than me. There my family, my aunts and uncles and now to them I'm just a De' mortem. Girl from an evil family who is for some reason in Gryffindor" She sighed "And don't even deny it because you all thought the same thing when you said it. I think Marlene was the only one that actually said it to my face though. Course then I started to hang out with you idiots so people never questioned me" she added with a grin.

"Year, well, this idiot is your teacher now. So get to bed" Remus smirked

"Damn it, never worked back the seventies. Now I have to or I'll be in detention all the time. Got to say though" she started as she walked across the room "Can't wait until potions" she grinned and walked out of the door. Leaving Remus chuckling to himself and reminiscing about his own Hogwarts days, twenty years ago.


	8. Chapter 8

_**September 2**__**nd**__** 1993**_

_First day of school. More of a success than I though. Surprisingly more people hate the De' Mortem family in this year than when they were actually working with voldemort back in the seventies. I suppose that just how these things go though, you have to heard the stories and how they change. For instance like the ledged of the queen mark in the Gryffindor common room. Oh that's funny. I think I already wrote about that story in this journal? I'll check later._

_Luckily though, I have manage dot make friends. Miracle I know! Somebody likes me! It always seems to be within the same family of people that I make friends with but hey, there good people. I managed to piss Snape of as well, it's funny because he is basically telling kids of for doing the things eh sued to do in his lessons. We are not going to get along at all what so ever. Should be fun. _

_Love Chess._

The next morning, on the first day of lessons, Harry Potter watched as the majority of the great hall went silent as the new fifth year girl walked in, obliviously humming a tune to herself proudly wearing her scarlet and gold uniform. "Why is everyone staring at her?" Harry asked, turning around to face his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He was still out of the loop with a lot of the common wizarding facts. Like Sirius Black, he hadn't known who he was. He did now though, he knew he was a crazed murderer who was after him.

"Because she's a De' Mortem." Hermione answered matter of factly. "Her whole family are really dark wizard, all of them have been in Slytherin, there's a seventh year Slytherin at the moment who's a De' Mortem" she told him.

"All of them are evil, they were who-know-who's biggest supports. All of them were death eaters as well." Ron adds in darkly.

"But she's a Gryffindor?" Harry said confused.

"That's why people are staring" a voice whispered from behind. He turned to see the purple haired girl and his face turned white with surprise to which she laughed. Ron looked terrified to be near her and Hermione blushed having been caught talking about somebody, practically gossiping. "Mind if I sit?" She asked but didn't get a reply from the third years so she sat down anyway. It was remarkable how much Harry looked like his dad. "I'm Frankie by the way" she added brightly, reaching out and spreading butter onto her slightly burnt toast.

"Hermione Granger" Hermione was the first to speak "This is Ron and Harry" she added.

"Pleasure" The girl smiled. Minerva McGonagall started walking up and down the Gryffindor table, handing out timetables. She stopped by the three third years and fifth year, handing the right one to the right person. "Morning Minnie" The girl grinned, the three third years looked shocked at the informal way the girl addressed there head of house.

"Aiming for a detention already are we miss De' Mortem?" Minerva asked, tight lipped.

"Ahh, don't deny is, you missed me really, got to say, love your hair this morning, did you do something new?" She asked innocently looking at the tight bun it was always in. Ron sniggered slightly, causing Hermione to elbow him in the side.

"I feel one of those headaches you always cause coming along" McGonagall replied, making the teenager laugh "I expect to see you at the quiddtich try-outs with Sunday. The beater position is already taken up but I'm more than aware how good of a chaser you are. As for you three, don't let Miss De' Mortem disturb you" McGonagall said before she turned and left. The fifteen year old looked at her timetable.

"Well, I have to go, nice talking to you" She smiled sweetly and grabbed her bag, walking out of the great hall and turning left, leaving the three stunned. They didn't know how to respond to that.

Her first lesson was DADA, and they were told to get into pairs. Frankie hated pair work, mainly because she nearly always ended up partnered with somebody she didn't see eye to eye with. She ended up with somebody called Lee Jordan who was looking at her a little uncomfortably. The first lesson (After a talk on hw important OWL year was, which was funny considering Remus used to be the one to complain about hearing it all before and wanting to get on with the lesson) they went onto learning a very simple disarm charm. It was also one of Frankie's favourites "Expelliarmus" she said, disarming Lee Jordan, catching his wand and then passing it back to him.

"Of course the De' Mortem would be good at the spell, her family probably disarmed the victims, because there all weak" A girl whispered.

"Expelliarmus" Frankie said, pointing her wand at the girl who spoke, disarming her. Before _very_ subtly whistling and walking in the opposite direction

"Francesca, if you could keep to disarming your own partner instead of somebody else's that would have been the perfect disarm" Remus spoke to the girl, knowing she hated the use of her full name but she couldn't' do anything about it.

"Yes sir" She grinned cheekily, saluting him. "Still. Girl deserved it. Just jealous of my fabulousness" she muttered to herself, turning back to Lee who raised his wand and disarmed her. "Nice one" The girl congratulated the boy with dreadlocks who smiled, proud of himself. Half an hour later they were sat in there seats again, she was behind two redhead boys who were both very tall, she however wasn't. "Psst" she said, trying to catch there attention. "Psst" she whispered louder than the previous try, Lee watched her, half an amused smirk on his face "Hey, tall gingers ignoring my subtlety" she said, not even bothering to whisper as the two turned and looked at her, identical faces, eyebrow raised. She was a little shocked. The looked like old friends of her. "I understand the pain separation between twins can be, and I feel for you, I truly do. I knew these guys who like to pretend they were twins even though they were born like eight months apart and looked nothing alike. But mind just moving your heads a bit, I'm a self-denying short ass and can't see the board" she asked them

"Well-" The one to the left started

"Since you asked so nicely-" The other continued.

"-I suppose we could" the first finished off. She gave them both large smiled in thanks and they separated a few inches to create a gap between there heads so she could see the board. She wrote down the notes, making a record of the homework and stood. "So then De' Mortem, is it true you've come to try and take over to school with your evil minions?" one of the twins asked, walking so she was in the middle of them. Frankie laughed loudly. "The other one is that your hear to help black" He added

"Only minion I have is a small cat called Billy and he isn't evil, besides how on earth could I know black? I'm fifteen and he was in jail by the time I was two?" She asked, hiding her own amusement. "The names Frankie by the way" she added.

"I'm Fred, this is George" The slightly taller of the two informed her and she grinned at them. "Nice to hear you aren't evil. Any relation to the twat Stephen De' Mortem, Seventh year Slytherin?" Fred asked

"Probably. We seem to be everywhere." the girl shrugged "I got potions next for the record, what about you?" she asked them

"Same" they replied in unison and started to walk down to the dungeons together. There was two Gryffindor girl she recognised as her dorm mates Angelina Johnson, FredII's mum, and Alicia Spinnett. Both were also chasers on the Gryffindor team. She joined them seeing how it was three to a station. Severus Snape walked in, eyes lingering on the new girl slightly. He knew for a fact she was good at potions, not as good as him of course, but good nonetheless.

The first potion they were making was a very simple remedy for acne. "I can't get these stupid tails to cut, they keep rolling" Angelina groaned. Frankie looked up.

"Slice them down the middle so you can lay them flat" she suggested, showing with her own tails as an example before adding into her potion and turning it eight time anti-clockwise. Both of the other girls at the station eyed her suspiciously but tried her suggestion, grinning when it worked.

"Miss De' Mortem, keep to your own potion" Snape called out in his drawling voice. The witch in question looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you saying students aren't allowed to help each other out? Sounds a bit hypercritical to me" Frankie scoffed, after all, it was him that taught her that trick back when they were both the same age. Of course nobody else knew that.

"A point from Gryffindor for talking back to a professor" Snape said.

"I wasn't talking back, I was just confused and asking my professor a simple question, that's abuse of your power and predigest against… somebody" She trailed off, hands on hips. She heard people sniggering the background.

"another point, anything else you want to add? I can always give you a detention on your first day if you would like?" Snape told her

"Going to have to turn down that offer if you don't mind" she shrugged, going back to her potion, using the back of her knife to crush the live beetle so that it was easier to squeeze the juice out of it. If you listened to her carefully you would be able to hear her mutterings about injustice and stupid potions teachers and teenage ex-friends.

At the end of the final lesson (In which she received a detention from McGonagall for continuously calling her Minnie) Frankie walked with her new friend Angelina and Alicia, considering neither girl was too girl and all enjoyed sports they had something in common. Already they had a stack load of homework to complete so the girls all sat down at the common room and made a start. "Hello Ladies" The smooth tones of The Weasley twins rung threw there ears. "I see you met our new friend Francesca over here" George said, putting and arm around her shoulder.

"Don't call me that George" Frankie complaining, pushing his arm of her shoulder. She looked up, a small smile on her facer as she saw the scorch mark in the wall that looked like a queen chess piece. She played with the necklace around her neck. "What's the story behind that?" she asked, although she already knew it.

"Oh, about a hundred years ago, there was this student who came to Hogwarts for protection, she was running away from her family. She was there for a whole year before she was found and needed to leave again" Angelina started the story.

"But apparently she was too attached the place to want to leave, left her one true love behind and everything, so she scorched that mark into the wall." Alicia continued

"Some people say it's because she actually was a queen" Frankie repeated to Remus an hour later when telling him the story she had been told. Remus himself was chuckling hard at the story, holding his sides. He felt tears well in his hazel eyes. It had been a long while since he laughed like that.

"I wonder what they would say if they found out it was because twenty years ago James was getting a chess set to follow you around the common room. What was that spell you used again?" The werewolf wondered.

"Not sure, but whatever I did, it made the queen piece explode and left that mark. You know, I heard a similar story when I first joined school in the future. Difference was, I hear it was a thousand years ago and it was the muggle queen of England who had to hide the fact she was a witch, then she got found out and beheaded but she managed to brand that mark into the common room so she wouldn't be forgotten. I totally forgot about that myth until now" she sighed, "I prefer the runaway story" she shrugged

"I quite like the original, seeing the bishop poke you in the eye" Lupin snorted.

"Oh grow up Moony, you're a thirty three year old man. You shouldn't still be laughing at that. Well, goodbye my friend, I have homework to do. Because somebody decided a two foot long essay on the first day about the uses of the disarming spell was a good idea" she mocked, walking out of the door as he called

"Have Fun"


	9. Chapter 9

_**September 6**__**th**__** 1993**_

_Emotions are stupid. I hate them, even though I'm pretty certain that hate is an emotion which is contradictory because I love to hate certain things. Like strawberry ice cream. I like strawberries, and I like ice cream. I do not like strawberry favourite ice-cream. Just tastes weird. I like mint favourite though. That's my favourite. Urg, now I'm upset and craving mint ice-cream. You know what. I can't even be bothered to write and entry tonight_

_Without love because I'm, hating on emotions, Chess_

Frankie entered the hall to see one Draco Malfoy complaining about his arm that was in a sling. She had heared all about Hagrids hippogriff incident. She hated Draco already. He was a right git. "The little git, Really laying it on thick isn't he?" she heard Ron say. The girl sat next to Hermione and nodded.

"We talking about Malfoy? Think his father will hear about it if I punch him? Poor hagrid, heck poor hippogriff" Frankie complained

"You've met Hagrid then?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I've met a few of the teachers before" she shrugged simple, reaching for the toast, lifting her wand and tapping it so the edges' burnt before adding butter. "There used to be a big peach tree outside of his house you know" she added thoughtfully, feeling guilty for when she accidentally burnt it down. "Tell you what, we've not heard the end of this, weasel like Malfoy" She scowled. It was then the trio decided maybe the girl wasn't so bad.

"He's been sighted, he's been sighted" A Irish voice called and one Seamus Finnegan ran forward, putting the daily prophet in front of the group, people gathering round. "Sirius Black's been sighted" Seamus called.

"Achintee. that's not far form here" Hermione said worriedly, shooting a glance at Harry.

"You don't think he's come to Hogwarts do you?" Neville Longbottom asked nervously. Frankie gave him a small glance, he looked most like his mother.

"With dementors at every entrance?" Lavender Brown asked

"He's gotten past them once hasn't he? who's to say he won't again. Black could be anywhere, he's like trying to catch smoke, like trying to catch smoke with your bare hand" One boy commented eerily, giving many people the shivers. Harry had a look of fear etched into his face.

"Are you alright?" Frankie asked Harry kindly. He numbly nodded, gulping deeply.

Remus Lupin looked up as Francesca De' Mortem walked in. "detention already Chess? What did you do?" he asked her

"Call McGonagall Minnie" she shrugged. Her detention was to spend her free period helping Lupin with the third years. It wasn't much of a detention. "So what are you teaching today. Ooh, Boggart's. I hate them" she said.

"What's yours?" Remus asked her curiously. She gesture for Remus to open the old wardrobe so she could show him. It was her biggest fear but she would share it with her best friend. One of anyway. The wardrobe opened and out came two figured. A man and a woman dressed head to toe in black with disgusted sneers on there faces as they looked at Frankie who gulped slightly.

"Your coming back with us Francesca Victoria De' Mortem, and you are never going to leave" The woman said in a hiss of a voice.

Standing in front of the class who was watching her give the example, the man spoke this time "you're apart of this family Francesca, and you will obey me. You know the consequence" The man hissed. Frankie raised a hand.

"_Riddikulus_" she spoke and the mans change, standing up straight, putting on a camp voice

"The consequence is you will just be _sooo_ FABULOUS" the man grinned out, lifting his hand with pinks sparkles appearing out of it. The group laughed slightly and she took a bow, stepping back. The class clapped and they pushed the boggart back into the wardrobe.

"Yes, very nice Frankie, Now. Your turn" she smiled at the class "Mr Longbottom, do you think you could give us another example?" The nervous boy walked forward. Admitting his biggest fear. Professor Snape. It took everything Frankie had not to laugh. "Hmm, Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?" Lupin asked.

"Yes, but I don't want it to turn into her either" Neville said hastily, the class chuckled a little more.

"It won't but I want you to picture her clothes. Are you picture it?" He asked and Neville nodded. "Keep it clear in your mind okay? And when I open the door, on three Riddikulus" he told the boy who nodded uncertainly okay "One, two…" Remus said as the wardrobe door opened and out walked out the boggart identical to Snape. "You can do this Neville. Deep breath" Remus promised.

Stuttering slightly, Neville said the spell and suddenly professor Snape was in a velvet green dress and jacket with a big eagle hat on his head and a bright red handbag in his hand. Frankie couldn't' help it, she laugh and she laugh hard, falling of the desk onto the floor, not even caring about her now sore back, that encouraged more laughs at her expense as she stood up, wiping away tears, going over to Neville and shaking his hand as he grinned proudly.

Next was Ron, his Boggart turned into a giant spider, stuttering the spell, the spider was on roller blades, not able to control its own limbs. **Crack!** giant cobra **Crack! **mummy with bright red eyes **Crack!** vampire. People kept laughing more and more confusing the Boggart. Then came Harry Potters turn. Remus looked at him worriedly, standing in front of the Boggart before it can turn into anything too nasty. Instead it turned into a full moon. Frankie looked at the man sympathetically. "Well I think that's enough excitement for today," He said. Awarding everyone five points, for either facing the dementor or answering a question.

Frankie sighed sadly as she looked at the people going to hogsmeade, stood on the castle bridge with Remus "If only there was a way to get into hogsmeade without anybody noticing. Perhaps a map would help with this problem?" She sighed sarcastically.

"Don't try it Chess, You don't have the cloak anyway" Lupin shrugged and she nodded sadly.

"I know, Hey Harry. Not going hogsmeade?" She asked the boy who shook his head "Me either, people are right, my family is evil. Not even signing a simple permission slip" she sighed dramatically, Remus lifted and eyebrow.

"You ran away when you were eleven" He reminded her, surprising Harry, she waved it off.

"I was disowned actually Remus, total different. Being disowned made it look like _I _was the problem in that dysfunctional family relationship. Ah well, still managed to sneak into hogsmeade before. It wasn't anything special" she told the thirteen year old.

"It's true, I was roundly disappointed first time I went" Remus told him. Harry smile.

"Really?" He asked.

"No, I was just trying to make you feel better. Honeydukes sweets are the best in the world. There pepper imps are so strong smoke comes out of your ears" Remus said. Frankie snorted he always did suck at lying. The two spoke for a while, namely about why Professor Lupin didn't let Harry tackle the Boggart, the reason being he assumed it would because he assumed it would turn into Voldemort. They were both interested in hearing that Harry hear his mother screaming. It upset them greatly though.

Remus looked between the two teenagers. "The first time I saw you Harry, I recognised you instantly. Not from your scar, but from your eyes. They're your mother's Lily's" Remus said. Harry looked at him in surprise. "Yes I knew her, she was there for me at a time where almost nobody else was. We talked for hours. She was not only singularly gifted witch but a kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty everyone she met, especially those who couldn't see it in themselves" He said, both his and Frankie's eyes misted over. He looked at the witch next to him before giving Harry a sad smile "At the end of her fifth year, she lost one of her best friend. She didn't pass away, just left. It was an uncontrollable circumstance, her departure affected everyone, your father especially was pretty devastated, they were like siblings, it was probably what got Lily and James closer though" he confessed, looking at Harry but talking to Frankie, who let a sob slip out, covering her mouth, wiping away a tear.

"Sorry, umm… she sounds amazing, your mum. I got to go… water a plant" Frankie said to the two, turning away and horridly running right up to the Gryffindor common room, chocking the password before sliding to the floor, back against the wall and crying into her hands. The common room was empty. At least. It was for a while.

Fred and George Weasley entered the Gryffindor common room, hoping to be the first back so they could set up a prank on there dorm mates. That's when the noticed the girl sat down on the floor with light blue hair, crying almost silently. "Hey, you alright"? George asked whoever it was. The girl nodded, wiping her face and looking up. They were surprised to see Frankie De' Mortem was the one crying.

"Fine, just… You know… testing my tears ducts?" She said although it came out more of question as she stood up, faint black marks under her eyes which she wiped away. If it wasn't for the redness visible in her eyes they wouldn't almost think she as telling the truth. "Everything seems to be in working order so I'll just… leave now" She said and before they could say anything else she sprinted out of the room.

"Weird" The twins spoke together, but both followed after her with there eyes in concern.


	10. Chapter 10

_**November 2**__**nd**__** 1993**_

_Hogwarts is quite different to be attending when one of your best friends who is now twenty years older than you is a murderous criminal and so Dementors are roaming the castle to try and catch him because apparently he is after his godson. Seriously, that sentence alone is weird enough to give some sort of insight into the life I'm currently living._

_On the plus side though, I have quite a few friends. I spent yesterday with Ginny Weasley and her Ravenclaw friend Luna Lovegood. I never believed Aunt Hermione and Aunt Ginny when they told me how weird Luna used to be. Now I do. Apparently my head is infested with whackspurts. Right now I'm having tea with Hagrid but he's gone to fetch some water so I have a spare five minutes to write something down in her. Well I did. He's back now._

_Love, Chess._

After recovering from her little cry session, Frankie stood up, straightening her shirt which had gotten a little crinkled. She quickly left the Gryffindor common room, unaware of eyes on hers as she jogged down the stairs, not noticing as she bashed into somebody. Frankie looked up and saw Snape. "Oh, hey there potions master" she said, giving him a mock boy that he scowled at.

"Need I remind you I am a professor De' Mortem?" Snape glared.

"Need I remind you that you were fifteen a week ago" she replied, mocking his voice a little "Sorry Sev, I just find it hard to take you seriously. You're not that scary or intimidating to me" she shrugged simply the potions master frowned at her from over his hook nose. She didn't notice how he flinched slightly at the old nickname. She saw people were coming back form there Hogsmeade trip, giving a small wave to Angelina, Alicia and another friend of there Katie Bell. "Now if you excuse me, mr Half-blood prince" she said, using a nickname she knew he called himself a long time ago. "I'm going to go meet up with my friend. Gryffindor pride" she winked and ducked away quickly to join with the girls.

"What Snape want?" Alicia asked

"To give me a lecture on how to talk to a professor" she shrugged.

"Ahh, so the usual 'I'm better than you respect me' Snape stuff then" She said and the girls all giggled "Here, we got you this from Hogsmeade since you couldn't go" Alicia said and Angelina handed over a small bag with a few chocolate frogs and liquorice wands in. Frankie beamed at them, pulling the girls into a group hug.

"Thanks you" she grinned as they started to walk up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common room, noticing a large crown appearing. "Hey what's going on?" She asked and all the girls looked confused. "Want me to check it out" she asked, and shrunk her size a little, surprising them, but she was now able to squeeze through before going back to her usual size. She didn't often change her appearance, everything but her hair colour is her natural self. But she can do it if she wanted to. "What's going on?" She asked

"Don't know, maybe Neville forgot the passwords again?" Ron suggested

"Hey!" Neville called.

"Oh… there you are" he said. Frankie stifled a laugh. Suddenly a Ron's younger sister who used to be scared of Frankie named Ginny ran up the them.

"The fat lady, she's gone" Ginny told them. Percy was quick to push though. In Frankie's opinion _totally_ abusing his head boy status.

"Like gone as I visiting another portrait or like gone?" Frankie asked. It was the second one. The portrait was slashed. The fat lady herself was hidden behind a hippopotamus looking terrified.

"Dear lady who did this to you?" Dumbledore as the fat lady.

"Eyes like the devil he's got, And a soul as dark as his name. it was him headmaster, the one that they all talk about. Sirius black" She declared, screeching his name in a scared shout. The effect was instant, Dumbledore got all of the pupils into the great hall, giving them dark purple sleeping bags to sleep in. people huddled in there friendship groups, the Gryffindor quick to fill everybody else in on what has happened. It was all anybody was talking about. Sirius black.

Fred Weasley looked up in surprise as somebody grabbed himself and George, shoving them both side by side and ducking down behind them. Before they can question what was happening Peeves the Poltergeist came gliding by "Have either of you gentle-pranksters seen my dear lady love?" Peeves asked the twins in a sing-songy voice. Confusing them but they both shook there head. As soon as Peeves continued his journey, for his 'lady love' as he put it. Frankie's head poked out and she sighed a sigh of relief, going over and sitting to Fred's left. Both twins gave an identical amused and questioning look.

"Don't ask" she said

"Hey, you used us as human shields, we should go get Peeves and tell him we found his Lady love." George said and she groaned

"He's trying to ask me out on a date" she groaned and they both laughed at her.

"Isn't that sweet" Fred started

"You know Fred, I don't think we should stand in the way of love like this" George started

"I couldn't agree more Georgie, in fact it would only be decent of us" Fred smirked

"Common guys, do me this favour" she begged of them. "Tell you what. I was planning a prank this afternoon, it's a friend of mines birthday but obviously I can't celebrate with him, young guy will be turning thirteen. Thought I would do something in his name. you can help?" Frankie asked thinking about how she had not only missed his twelfth birthday, but also James and Fred II's sixteenth as well as Lily Luna's first day of Hogwarts. She frowned slightly on realisation of this.

"What do you have in mind?" The twins asked in unison. They hadn't realised the girl was a prankster too.

"Oh no" Ron muttered.

"What?" Hermione and Harry asked at the same time.

"Fred and George have that grin on there face. There going to do something evil. Frankie has it as well. I think they've paired up" he said, planning slightly. They were in the great hall, eating tea. Before they knew it, everybody in the hall had turned a shocking bright colour of blue with a big red number thirteen on there chest, red and blue balloons started falling from the enchanted ceiling as well. By everyone in the hall, it excluded the teacher and three students. "How come you three didn't go blue?" Ron demanded

"Well ickle Ronnikins-" Fred started

"It would be pretty stupid to prank ourselves wouldn't it?-" George continued

"Pretty obvious if you think about it Ronald" Frankie finished. She had turned her hair a bright blue colour though. They were pretty proud of there work. It was one of the biggest pranks any of them had done, involving pretty much the entire school. McGonagall walked down the hall

"What is the meaning of this" McGonagall demanded of the three unaffected students.

"Celebrating" Frankie smiled "My friend Al turns thirteen today, but I couldn't be with him. Needed to do something though" Frankie said, her smiled faltering. Minerva looked at the girl. Despite her cheek and smile, there was sadness in her eyes. Sadness didn't belong in her eyes the woman thought. She felt for the girl, she could never return home after all. She was stuck in a time zone where she hadn't even been born yet.

Softening her stern expression just a tiny bit, McGonagall nodded "I understand Francesca" she said using her name "However that does not mean you can turn the entire school blue though" She added

"But Minnie, we didn't turn the entire school blue did we? We aren't blue are we?" She questioned logically. McGonagall rolled her eyes

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor" was all she said before she walked off. Fred and George looked at there fellow OWL student with a dropped jaw.

"How did you get us out of detention with how mad she was I was sure letters would be written home to mum at least" George said.

"Minnie loves me" she shrugged with a smile.

Francesca De' Mortem threw her perfectly folded paper aeroplane and Lee Jordan, getting the tip stuck in one of his dreadlocks. He pulled the plane out and through it back at her, only for it to burst into flame before it reaches her. Frankie looked up confused Remus Lupin wouldn't do that. Then she remembered what day it was. The full moon. Instead Severus Snape walked in "Page 394" he snapped and the class, although groaning at seeing him did so. Frankie glared as seeing the page on werewolves.

"Sir, we're not suppose to be doing werewolves yet. Not for a long while." she said.

"I understand Professor Lupin being… new to the teaching field, may allow you to call out when you feel like it. But I, being a proper teacher. Will not allow it" Snape said, glaring at her. Frankie glared back "Page 394" he repeated.

"And yet it's Professor Lupin that got the job as the DADA teacher not you right _Professor_ Snape?" Frankie shot back. A few students laughed, others shot her warning glances.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, perhaps you can enlighten the class in the difference between Animagi and Werewolves Miss De' Mortem?" Snape asked, his lips curving up into a mean smirk.

"I haven't had the chance to read page 394 yet sit" she replied snarkily. "God he's an ass" she muttered under her breath.

After class she grabbed a hot chocolate and a few chocolate frogs form the kitchen and walked up to Remus's office, knocking before entering. "I come baring gifts and rants about how much I dislike Snape and the fact he's even worse than he was in school" She called chirpily, handing over the chocolate to Lupin who gulped down the hot beverage greedily. "You look horrible moony" She sighed sympathetically, the DADA professor snorted a un-amused laugh.

"Thanks Chess" the man replied sarcastically.

"No problem. So did you hear about Sirius being in the castle?" She asked the man who nodded. "They got a replacement, for the fat lady, some weird night called sir Cadogan. He changes the password every hour I swear" The teenage sighed "Oh, I got you something else, I was looking through my photo album" She shrugged and showed the picture taken by Alice Lightwood. It was the one n her final night in 1975, Billy on her lap, head rested on Remus's shoulder.

"I remember that." Lupin chuckled looking at the picture of his younger self "I was quiet handsome back then" he added

"You were also more modest" the teenager laughed. "I got to go, first quidditch game tomorrow Oliver Wood will of his nut if I'm late"

"Oh yeah, congratulations on getting on the team. I've not seen you play chaser before" he commented "Unfortunately I think I'll be bedridden for the game" Remus sighed sadly

"I'll come check on you later" she said softly

They could not of asked for worse conditions. Gryffindor was playing Hufflepuff, although it was suppose to be Slytherin, but due to Draco making a fuss about his arm that was still in a sling from the Hippogriff incident, they had swapped. Not only was there torrential rain, but lightning strikes as well, in fact one hit the rings, causing a bright blue flash to emit. Frankie could barely keep track of where the quaffle was. She looked through the rain and saw that Angelina Johnson had the quaffle, passing to her. She managed to catch it, ducking to avoid a bludger that Fred quickly hit with a bat to get out of the way "Watch yourself Frankie" He grinned, he might have winked also, but Frankie couldn't see for sure.

The game went on like that for a while, it was slow and keeping track of where the quaffle and your fellow team-mates were was a struggle. The witch went high, hoping to get a better view. She didn't like she view she had. Apparently Harry had had the same idea as her considering he was also up high. Both Gryffindor looked up as black cloaked figured came towards them whilst the thunder crashed and the lightning struck. She sees Harry's wet glasses turning to ice and both look at each other with a look of horror.

"_You stupid, insolent, worthless child. How DARE you sit there and speak such __**vial**__ comments" a woman screams, __**SMACK!**__ "Muggles are nothing but dirty creatures who don't deserve the freedom they're given and don't you forget it Francesca Victoria De' Mortem" __**SMACK!**_

"_Don't be so tame with her Freema __**Crucio**__" a man called as the sound of a child's screams filled the room._

Frankie wasn't aware she had let go of her broom, she wasn't aware she was falling from the sky, she wasn't aware she wasn't still a six year old girl getting the torturing curse used on her. At the moment in her mind she was still with her parents, still afraid, still in pain.

"They look a bit peaky don't they" a voice said as Frankie slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, seeing how she was in the hospital wing, laying on a bed next to Harry Potter with people crowding around them.

"Peaky? What do you expect them to look like after falling fifty feet in the air?" she recognised Fred's voice

"Yeah, come on Ron, we'll walk you off the astronomy tower, see how you come out looking" George chimed in

"Probably a down sight better than he usually does" Harry called in a croaky voice.

"Amen to that brother" Frankie added, sitting up slowly, wincing due to the pounding in her head. "Stupid dementors and there stupid stupidness, why do they have to be so stupid. They causes stupid stuff like falling of broomsticks." she muttered and people chuckled

"How hard did you hit your head exactly Frankie?" George teased

"Not sure, I lost vision" she shrugged Hermione looked at the both anxiously, more Harry that Frankie but then he was her best friend.

"How are you?" Hermione asked him.

"Brilliant" he replied sarcastically, making Frankie snigger. Frankie listened sadly as she heard they had lost the match, and both there brooms had been destroyed by the whomping willow. Nothing was left of them but pieces. Frankie felt tears in her eyes as she looked at her broken broomstick.

"Don't suppose anybody would give me a hug?" She asked in a small voice the Weasley twins were right over, encasing her in there arms as she let tears silently fall. That broom was probably the only thing her parents ever gave her that she kept. "Thank you" she said quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

_**December 1**__**st**__** 1993**_

_Well my secret was kept secret longer than last time. Which is good and it wasn't my fault in any which way that it got found out but I'm glass if anyone did find out then it was Harry. It was just so… amazing to be able to tell him all about his mum and dad and how truly amazing they are, sure he's heard stories, but I think that was the first time hearing about them as actual human beings who lived rather than just as heroes who died, which is something I think he wanted. It also made us realise that that Lily is quite a lot like Hermione in many ways, which is strange, but then the girl does mother both Ron and Harry so in all fairness, that's makes sense._

_I saw Sirius as well. God he looks dreadful. Marlene McKinnon would not be swooning now if she saw him but I'm certain a good show and a decent haircut and he'll look awesome once again. He'll still be old though. Or at least you know…. Thirty._

_Love Chess_

Today was the second Hogsmeade trip of the year and the final one before the Christmas holidays. Frankie was going to be spending the holidays at Hogwarts for the first time since she joined. She was actually excited about it, also staying was Harry, Ron and Hermione but pretty much everybody else was going home. Francesca was already excited for the holiday season, signing Christmas carols every opportunity. Minerva, Lupin, Dumbledore and admittedly Snape were amused to see Frankie break out the Christmas jumper collection which had apparently grown since the previous year.

Frankie grabbed a black beanie hat, pulling it onto her hair which was a lighter purple than usual due to the cold effecting it. She decided since she couldn't go to hogsmeade, she would explore the grounds with a flask of hot coco lovingly prepared by the kitchen house elves, Billy the cat had decided to sit on her shoulders and not move. At least not until the neared the whomping willow where he seemed to spy something because he immediately jumped down, claws digging into her shoulders and ran under the secret passage way.

Getting suspicious, she did what anybody else would do in her situation, at least, what anybody else with her mind set would do. She went over, enchanting a stick to press the special knot to freeze the tree and entered the secret passageway.

It was creepy to see this place after months of not seeing it. Especially since it had aged dramatically from the days of her, Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail and Moony running around in animal form to control a werewolf. The walls were scratched, the dust thicker than ever and if she didn't know better she would say that the shrieking shack really was haunted. "Billy, common Billy, I don't want to have to walk any further into this place than necessary. don't make me turn all tiger on your ass" She called to the cat as she walked up the creaky staircase. She turned left into one of the bedrooms and the sight that awaited her made her freeze with shock. A familiar shaggy black dog was looking at her with eyes that spoke more emotions that she thought possible of and animal. Billy meowing happily at it. "I won't hex you Sirius, you can turn human" She said softly.

Sirius black stood up tall. He was much taller than her now, and he was pretty tall in school as well. His hair just about brushed his shoulders, his grey eyes more stormy than ever. He still had on his prison clothes but they were opened at the top, tattoos could be seen on his smooth, still muscular chest. His face was covered in scruff but she could still see him, underneath all the grime and dirt. he was still Sirius black the fifteen year old boy she kissed at might night on the turning of 1976. With that in mind, she moved forward, a small smile breaking out on Sirius's face as she unexpectedly punched him in the jaw. "Sirius Black you are a damn idiot you know that?" she glared

"For letting Pettigrew get away? yes I know" He spat darkly. Frankie's anger faded away. "You shouldn't be here Chess, your suppose to be in 2000 and what ever year" Sirius told her

"Potion landed me in 1993, you have no ideas how hard it is to keep a straight face when one of your teachers is moony and the other is Snape" she said smirked and Sirius chuckled, picturing that. Frankie walked forward putting a hand on the side of his face, other than the punch she just administered, it was his first form of any physical contact in years. "Oh Sirius, I'm glad you're okay. You have no idea how worried I've been thinking your going to get caught, and I couldn't exactly go out looking for you because that would seem suspicious and I've only just got people to stop glaring at me because my surname is De' Mortem. Have you seen Harry by the way? He looked just like James but has Lily's eyes" she gushed

"Yeah I've seen him, saw you both actually, playing quidditch, I saw the fall as well. Never thought of you as a chaser, but he is a brilliant Seeker, would have won that match if not for the de… for them" Sirius said, smiling slightly. As a gust of wind blew in from the broken window Frankie frown and handed over her flask, he took it without question, downing the warm hot chocolate. The best tasting thing he's had since he was falsely locked up. "Thank you" he said sincerely. Staring into one another eyes. They couldn't helping, they pulled one another into a tight hug that neither wanted to let go from. "Does Harry know I'm his godfather?" Sirius asked and was disappointed when the girl shook her head

"He thinks you're here to kill him"

Harry Potter looked at the minister of magic suspiciously under the invisibility cloak. He knew that he was going to say something to Madam rosmerta, something about why Black wanted him. And he wanted to know. Ignoring Hermione's calls for him to come back he entered the room where Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Cornelius Fudge and Madam Rosmerta were all taking there seats "Lets hear it then" The barmaid said, wanting to know why Dementors were entering her pub and scaring away her customers.

Minerva was the first to start the tail. "Years ago, when Harry Potters parents were marks for death, they went into hiding. Few knew where they were, black was one of them. And he told" Minerva was interrupted them

"You-know-who. I read about this in the daily prophet. And I'll say this now, of all the boys that ran in here Black was the last one I suspected for going to the dark side. Hearsay, that's what I say minister, hearsay." Rosmerta said, not believing the stories. She knew Sirius black back when she was barely out of school herself, always the charmer he as.

"Tell that to Pettigrew" The minister of magic said darkly.

"Peter Pettigrew?" the bar maid asked

"Little lump of a boy, always tagging after black and…" McGonagall started. Harry recognised the name ever so slightly.

"After the potters were killed Pettigrew went looking for black, and unfortunately… found him" Harry listened to the tale of the man who wanted to kill him, his teeth grit at the mentions of his parents death. He listened about how vicious this man was, and how all that was left of Pettigrew was a finger. "Sirius Black may not have put his hand son the potters, but he's the reason there dead and now he wants to finish what eh started" McGonagall informed Rosmerta who looked sickly pale, sitting down as she uttered one name.

"Harry"

"You don't even know the worst of it" Fudge continued. Harry inwardly groaned. How could it get any worse. "Do you remember him at Hogwarts? Remember who his best friend was" He asked and Rosmerta laughed

"Naturally, never saw one without the other. Quite the double act that Sirius black and James Potter" She said. Harry felt like he was going to throw up. He was certain he had turned green that's for sure.

"Black and Potter, the ringleaders of there little group. Both bright, exceptionally bright in fact, and both quite the pranksters" McGonagall said her eyes fogging as she remembered them. "I don't think Hogwarts seen such a pair of trouble makers" She said

"I don't know, I think Fred and George Weasley would give them a run for there money" Hagrid chuckled.

"You'd have thought them brothers, and then of course, miss De' Mortem came. Now that's a year I will never forget" Minerva added

"Francesca De' Mortem, little Frankie, I remember her, always smiling, she left though didn't she?" Rosmerta said. Harry was confused, were they talking about the same Frankie that was a fifth year now? They couldn't be.

"Not exactly Rosmerta, you see, Miss De' Mortem had an accident with a potion, she and some friends had accidentally created a time travelling potion that caused her to end up in 1975, where she met James Potter and Sirius Black." Minerva said "Of course, considering the nature of her appearance it was soon obvious she too was a trouble makers. Soon enough she was best friends with them. And Lily of course, those two were close as anything." Harry's heart twinged at the mention of his mother. "Either way she took a new potion and ended up here, still fifteen, still trouble. But with no way to leave, not only that but she has to come back to find out her old best friend was a murdered"

"Exactly, which is why we're keeping an eye on her as well, we're not certain he won't turn on her if he see's her either." Fudge said

"she still visits me, in me little house. Came down here after meeting Harry Potter for the first time, said it was his eyes, Lily's eyes" Hagrid said, sobbing sluggishly into a tablecloth sized handkerchief.

"Exactly. But with how close Black and Potter was, was it any surprise that James and Lily names Sirius Harry's Godfather?"

With that bombshell Harry couldn't take it anymore, he stormed out of the pub, running up the hill, tears freely running down his face. His parents had been betrayed. By his best friend

Frankie De' Mortem happily hummed 'away in a manger' to herself as she wrote out an essay for Flitwick, she like the charms professor. She looked up as the common room door opened and in stormed an angry looking Harry Potter who ran over to her "Did you know?" he demanded

"Know what?" she asked him, pulling back a bit

"Know about Black, know how he betrayed my parents. Why wouldn't you tell me if you knew? How could you not let me know you knew my parents" Harry demanded and she gulped under the glare of the thirteen year old boy. He thought of the say Lupin talked about Lily, about how she had walked away crying. It all made sense now. He also saw he was scaring her so sighed and sat down.

"You found out huh? Would you have believed me if I told you I was a time traveller from both the past and the future and I just happened to share a dorm with your mum for a year?" She asked sarcastically. Harry shook his head he guess he wouldn't have believed that. "wait there, I want to show you something" she said quietly as she ran up to her dorm room and grabbed a photo album and her journal before walking back down to where Harry was waiting. She put the album in front of them both, this album was just of her year in 1975. After all, it would get confusing if any of them saw it and looked at pictures of there grandkids.

Harry eagerly looked threw it, "That there would be your grandparents, I spent Christmas there, Mr Potter spent the whole time singing Muggle Christmas songs with me and Mrs Potter was big on the cooking" she explained. Harry had never seen pictures of his grandparents before, he looked at the one of the two in the chair, James sat in front of them, grinning widely. His grandmother was ginger as well. Frankie chuckled "Apparently the potter men are curse to fall in love with a redhead, I'm hoping for Ginny" she grinned, winking at the now bright red boy who shook his head defiantly.

"Is that my mum?" He asked, looked at the picture of Lily Evans and Alice Lightwood both blowing kisses to the camera.

"Yeah, and Neville's. You know he was named after me, his middle name is Frankie" she mused and Harry felt himself smiling as they flicked through it, his face would darken on the ones with Sirius in them. "This picture you should have definitely" She said, pulling out on of James Potter in full quidditch uniform, hair messy, proud smile on his face, holding him broomstick to his side. Harry took the picture happily. "This is my favourite picture of your mum, James took it" She said, looking at the of her and Lily spinning around "We were celebrating winning the first game of the season. Course I was a Beater, usually am" she admitted. Harry looked at the girl in surprise, she didn't seem like a beater. Usually they were more muscled. "But this right here this was Lily to a T" she said, passing over a picture, caught at the perfect moment of Lily's head lifting from where she was sat down in front of the Gryffindor fire writing down something, book open, mug of hot tea by her side, long ginger hair flowing down her shoulder's bright green eyes shining and prefect badge pinned to her chest. "Always had her tea with the tea bag in, water on top, wait for it to sit for two minutes before exactly three table spoons of milk and a tea spoon of honey. She liked doing things right sure but with her cup of tea there was no compromise" She laughed at the memory, giving Harry that picture as well.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for shouting. You know I overheard that Black might be going after you as well" Harry told the purple haired witch who nodded.

"Hmm, I'm sure he will. Tell you what though, if you don't tell anyone about my little time travelling incident, I'll tell you the true story about the queen mark on the wall" She told Harry, he thought about it then nodded, deciding he would keep her secret. He listened with a smile on his face as the girl next to him started telling the story of his dad chasing her around the common room with chess pieces. All thoughts of Sirius black forgotten for the moments as she indulged him in tale of his mum and dad.

. 


	12. Chapter 12

_January 20__th__ 1993_

_JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, THERE IS MORE TO THIS SONG BUT I AM NOT GOING TO WRITE IT. So happy for Christmas being so close, you know why, because Christmas pranks always put people into nigh spirits ad so I don't get in trouble for them. Pretty good reasoning if you ask me, not that you can ask, seeing how you're an inanimate object, OH MY GOSH I SHOULD GET MY DIARY TO TALK BACK TO ME actually no, because of the time Aunt Ginny got posses, not cool. And disrespectful to her also._

_Man I have had one butterbeer to many adding cinnamon makes them more alcoholic BUT IT TASTE SO GOOD. Plotting, I a plotting, plotting a prank with Fred and George and Lee, my FRIEEEEEENDS if you sing that finally word then you will get the full effect._

_No Lee you can't see what I'm reading. _

_Oh wait I was suppose to read out loud. _

_I wonder how Harry got on with hi patronus lesson? Sure he was great, his is Harry Freaking Potter after all. _

_Love you lot my none speaking journal. _

_Chess_

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Remus Lupin as his best friends son who nodded, holding up his wand. Frankie stood by him with an encouraging smile. "Okay, so the key to the patronus is a happy thought, a memory so strong and fills you with so much joy it defeats the misery the Dementors try to force onto you" the man told him.

"It's a positive force, like a force field. Basically, the Dementors feeds on happy thoughts right? Well they feed on the patronus instead of you, but its such a shield, of happiness there isn't any misery to it, making them go away." Francesca finished. She was there to help on the lesson as requested by Lupin, Harry didn't have any objections to it either.

"Chess, would you give us an example?" Lupin asked, using her old nickname, confusing Harry with it. She smiled and thought of a memory, the first time meeting James Sirius and Fred II, spending time with the marauders, helping Mrs Weasley cook the Christmas roast, entering Hogwarts for the first time. With all of these thought in her head, she raised her wand 'expecto, patronum' and a beautiful translucent silver tiger appeared out the end, running around the room and roaring at the ceiling until she waved her hand and made it disappear, leaving Harry to stare at it in awe.

Then it was his turn, as the Bogart locked in the trunk was allowed to come out, the dementor came swarming at Harry, he raised his wand, saying the enchantment but it wasn't working. Lupin closed the trunk as Harry fell to the floor and the DADA teacher handed him some chocolate. "Here" he said. Harry sat down, looking disappointed in himself "Out of curiosity, what memory did you chose?" Remus asked.

"My first time riding a broom" Harry replied, eh saw both Frankie and Remus shaking there heads

"It's not strong enough, it needs to be something that completely consumes you, something that makes you feel strong" Remus told him.

"What did you chose?" Harry asked Frankie and she smiled

"My family" she shrugged simply, confusing the teenage boy

"But you hate your family? You hate your parents" He said, knowing her immense displeasure of the De' Mortems. He was surprised when she laughed.

"They aren't my family Harry," she told him with a smile, ruffling the thirteen year old already messed up hair. "My family is so much cooler and so much bigger, sometimes it feels like I have twenty siblings, god knows who many aunts and uncles. It's like how Hogwarts it home to you, Ron and Hermione, the Weasley in general. They are your family" she told him. She wrapped and arm around the boys shoulders and gave him a small squeeze as he looked in the distance with a fond smile "Seems to me like you got your memory" she whispered to him before removing her arm from his shoulder and standing up. "I have to go meet with a pair of twins and a boy with dreadlocks, a shipment of dung bombs arrived today and it simply can not wait" she grinned mischievously.

"Don't make to much trouble Frankie, remember I am your teacher now" he warned her and she shrugged

"But you're my friend first, loyalist second and troublemaker third." she said patting his cheek as she passed him. "You'll do great Harry" she called to the boy

~ 0 ~

"So if Quirell turn out to have Voldemort on the back of his head, and you spent the entire winter throwing enchanted snowballs at him, you were really throwing snowballs at Voldemort?" Frankie said, thinking about it. The Weasley twins looked at one another, there jaws dropped, recovering from Frankie saying You-Know-Who's name twice which had caused them both to flinch.

"Didn't think about it like that" They said in unison. "Wow… we are awesome" George added making Frankie laugh.

"Yeah, you are." she agreed. "It's starting to get pretty cold here isn't it" Frankie said, the cold was starting to effect her hair since she wasn't wrapped up properly. Well, minus a blue jumper with a big snowflake on the front. "Oh my gosh, I have an awesome prank in mind" she said suddenly and a smirk spread across the boys lips.

"Tell us more" Fred said.

In the Gryffindor Tower that night, the Weasley twins, Lee Jordan and Francesca De' Mortem could all be found hunched over several pieces of paper in one of the studying tables in the corner of the room. Mutterings cold be heard from the, the occasionally "Add that" or "Change the colour" or the more reoccurring "It's so freaking fabulous I think I'm going to die"

It had been noticed by several people in the school that since Frankie teamed up with the Weasley twins, who were already masters of the art of pranking, there pranks had indeed gotten bigger, in some cases more humiliating, more extravagant, and much more amusing. "What are they planning" Seamus Finnegan wondered to his fellow forth years.

"They've been there for hours," Hermione put in. "You don't think it'll be anything too dangerous do you?" She asked her friends, Harry and Ron pulled a face

"I wish I could say no" Harry said, he thought about one of the stories Frankie had told him about a prank that went wrong with her and his dad.

~ 0 ~

"_Chess, CHESS. FRANCESCA" James Potter shouted into the ear of his female best friend as she started awake, James sniggered a little, she had fallen asleep on a book and small line of drool had come out of her face, sticking the page of the book to her face. The noise of it peeling away was amusing to him. _

"_Answer I Possibly" She said automatically as she shot awake. "Oh, it's you" She said as she wiped the dribble away with the back of her sleeve._

"_Nice to see you too friend" James said, rolling his hazel eyes. "Common, I got to prank Sirius and Remus refuses to get in the middle of a pranking war" He said, pulling at her arm. _

"_Why am I being dragged into it" she asked_

"_Because I want you to be, and also, because if I don't then Sirius will get you on his team and I don't want that, I'm taking you from him in punishment for touching my quid ditch gear" James said with narrowed eyes as he thought about the fact his best friend dared to touch his precious nimbus 1001. "Plus, you know you've been wanting to prank Sirius for ages, don't say you haven't, now you have somebody by your side to help face the repercussions with" James tried._

"_Fine, but only because he dared take the last apple tart at dinner last night. I totally called dibs, he broke dibs Prongs" She said seriously. James nodded, putting a hand on her shoulder in understanding. _

"_I get it Chess, not many people would, but I get it" He told her reassuringly _

_And so they planned doing it in secret, until exactly eight days later they were ready, they had actually been ready for a while, they just wanted to lure Sirius into a false sense of security before performing the prank. It was incredibly simple, just a potion in his drink at breakfast. _

_They thought everything was going so good, until Sirius went for a drink and nothing happened. James and Frankie's disappointed was obvious on there faces as they started eating there toast. They could sense something happening but weren't sure what it was until they looked at one another. Both there heads were completely bald, but that wasn't it, minus there underwear, There clothes were gone as well. "How the hell?" Frankie wondered_

"_I got Wormtail on my team," Sirius smirked smugly as the surrounding people roared with laughter. "Good try though" He said as James ad Frankie glared. _

"_Great, now I'm cold," Frankie sighed, she was thankful when Remus took on his robes and let her pull them on so she was covered. James however, decided to just sit there in his boxers, nothing was coming between him and his bacon. Although the two did avoid the toast. _

_~ 0 ~_

Professor McGonagall could sense the hesitation in everything the Gryffindor house did the next day. It was picked up by the other houses who wondered why the house of lines were so suspicious of there food. The head of Gryffindor house picked up on the smirks on four of her more troublesome students faces and knew immediately they were planning something, whatever it was, it wasn't going to be preformed that breakfast.

It was because it was preformed at dinner that night instead. As four students all stood up, a cloak over there faces as if that hid who they were, pointing to the ceiling and yelling a spell at the ceiling, casing it to snow. At first the initial reaction was one of 'is that it' then they looked down at themselves and saw the Christmas jumpers they were all wearing, they were all the colour of there houses with various designs on them, most animate, few of them (particularly the Slytherins) burst into various Christmas songs at any time.

The head of Gryffindor house quickly swept down the paths between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables, stopping in front of the four proud students, "Jordan, Weasley, Weasley, De' Mortem, ten points from each of you for causing a commotion" She said before the tiniest hint of a smile appeared on her face "And twenty points to each of you for excellent transfiguration work, if only you applied yourself so much in my classes" she added, making the Gryffindor house cheer for the house mates.

"Merry Christmas Minnie" Frankie smiled, and for once she didn't get in trouble for the nickname. "Well, that's a nice way to round of the term before the holidays tomorrow" The purple haired witch said with a smile.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Fred said

"Feels very well rounded doesn't it" George nodded in satisfaction.

"Yep, celebrating Gryffindor's an grumpy looking Slytherins, pretty sure that's a good way to leave" Lee Jordan nodded.

"I'm staying here for the holidays" Frankie said off handed. "Be my first holiday staying in school, pretty excited for it actually, I heard about the Christmas crackers they have here" she smiled.

"I'm sure you ca come home with us" George offered.

"Nah, I'm good, Hey guys" she said and the three looked up "Your right, we are pretty awesome" she smiled and all three grinned the grin every prankster had. She was glad to have arrived in this time, to have met these people. Hogwarts has always been home to her, no matter what the decade.


End file.
